


A Seance In Training

by Yaoi_Boi1



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Apocalypse (Umbrella Academy), Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Angst and Humor, Attempt at Humor, Awkward Boners, Awkward Sexual Situations, BAMF Klaus Hargreeves, Ben Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves Friendship, Ben Hargreeves' Tentacles | Bentacles, Boys In Love, Come Eating, Come as Lube, Coming Out, Consensual Non-Consent, Consensual Underage Sex, Dorks in Love, Dr. Pogo Lives (Umbrella Academy), First Dates, Five giving names to inanimate objects, Five loves his fluffernutter, Five x Klaus, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Ghosts, Healthy Relationships, Height Differences, Horny Teenagers, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Klaus & Five are the same age (17ish), Klaus Hargreeves Can Levitate, Klaus Hargreeves Deserves Better, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Klive - Freeform, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Number Five | The Boy & Vanya Hargreeves Friendship, Number Five | The Boy Loves Coffee, Perverted Five Hargreeves, Protective Ben Hargreeves, Protective Number Five | The Boy, Slice of Life, Sober Klaus Hargreeves, Soft Number Five | The Boy, Teenage Dorks, Teenage Klaus Hargreeves, Teenage Number Five | The Boy, Telekinetic Klaus Hargreeves, Uncircumcised Penis, Wet Dream, don't mess with the fluffernutter, only about a side character don't worry, some changes to certain powers, some light blood and dark humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:21:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 25,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27641336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaoi_Boi1/pseuds/Yaoi_Boi1
Summary: Klaus has the power to see ghosts, so his dad puts him in a sound proof chamber because he freaks out when he does. Leaving him alone until he learns by himself somehow. Five rescues him and decides to help train him to control his powers.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Number Five | The Boy & Klaus Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy/Klaus Hargreeves
Comments: 23
Kudos: 180





	1. Trainings In Session

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this story was how messed up Klaus is in the show. He's a drug addict to block his powers because he didn't know how to control them. So, I thought what if he got proper training when he was younger. I thought it would be cute if Five was the one to train him.

Dad slammed the steel isolation chamber door and wordlessly locked Klaus inside once again. On the other side of the round glass window, he pointed at his fancy watch and stuck his index finger up. That meant one hour he had to be in this damn hell hole. He could make out a hint of disappointment behind that gray eccentric mustache. Klaus chuckled darkly as his dad peered down on him with his fucking monocle that made him look like the Monopoly dude. He turned around and strolled away in his suit, this time a dark gray one and with his stupid cane

Klaus didn't bother yelling and making his throat raw since the metal chamber walls were sound proof. So all he could do was press his back to the cold metal, clutching his knees to his chest. He silently cried into his matching navy blue jacket and shorts. It would be only a matter of time until they appeared. Out of all his siblings why did he have to have the worst super power. Why couldn’t he have super strength like Luther? Or be able to mind control people like Allison? Throwing sharp ass knifes with deadly precision like Diego or hell even tentacles from a portal on his stomach like Ben was better than this shit. He wasn’t sure who was more of a disappointment to dad, him or Vanya who didn’t have any powers like the rest of them.

He wished he had a cool power like Five, like who wouldn’t want the ability to teleport? Five moved like he dancing whenever he outsmarted some low life thugs. He’d have that cute smirk after he said a witty pun while handing them over to the police to detain. Five would probably hate his guts, if he knew how much he wanted to his kiss those smirking lips. Just another thing to add to make him a freak besides his cursed powers.

His thoughts were cut off when he noticed a pair of short pale feet in front of him. She looked to be a teenage girl, soaking wet from her long hair and white dress that clung to her very white skin. There was a gnarly open gash from her wrist to her elbow, he could even see the exposed tendons, but wasn’t any sign of blood. He buried his face in his arms and knees. Just ignore her, just ignore her, Klaus and she’ll go away he repeated the mantra in his head. His heart leaped in his throat, each pulse beating a mile a minute in his neck. 

He dared a peak and lifted his head to the sight of her quickly mouthing silent words, a lost look in her milky eyes. She jerked head in erratic movements, he could somehow hear her mumbling. He held his knees closer and cried hot tears in his arms until her ghostly mutterings faded away. He guessed it was minutes later until the metal chamber door creaked opened. 

He clenched his eyes, expecting the stern voice of his dad, but was instead met with short thin arms hugging around his shoulder. He must’ve gone crazy in here, there was no way that Five was really here for him. Klaus leaned into his body, he was so warm and comfy like a heated blanket. He nuzzled his nose in Five’s parted hair and inhaled his scent, mmm smells like pine car freshener. 

“Oh my god, Klaus. Let’s get you out of this fucking place,” Five said then they were suddenly bouncing on Five’s neatly made bed. He felt dizzy and clutched his upset stomach, trying not to reenact the scene from The Exorcist. Five rubbed his back in soothing motions, “Yeah, sorry about that. I should’ve warned you, the first couple of times can be disorientating.” 

Klaus turned and bent down slightly to hug him. He might’ve held on longer than necessary with his arms wrapped around Five’s thin waist. He was just so warm, comfy and he smelled like fresh pine. Not the chemical kind like with a floor cleaner, but the real kind. 

Five coaxed him gently to lay down and pull off his shoes for him. Five stood up from the bed and Klaus panicked, “Please don’t leave.” 

“You can spend the night here. Don’t worry, I’m not going anywhere tonight.” Five took off his shoes and pulled off his sweater vest to reveal his own plain white undershirt. “You probably wanna take your own vest off too.” Klaus glanced down and grimaced at the dried up snot and tears on his clothes and followed his advice. He tossed it in the hamper by the closet door along side Five’s. 

Klaus didn’t want to make Five sleep on his own floor, so he cleared his throat, “I can sleep on the floor instead.”

“There’s enough room for the both of us, isn’t there?” Five asked with that cute smirk and slid beside him. “Oh, I almost forgot about these,” Five began to unbutton his navy blue shorts, slid them down his short legs. 

“W-what are you doing?” Klaus squeaked out. He tried not to stare at Five in his baby blue boxer shorts that clung to his perky butt. He swore all the blood from his face drained and went straight to his dick. He tried to discretely cover his crotch with some of the soft dark blue blanket. 

Five threw the shorts towards the hamper like a basket ball, “What do ya mean? I’m trying to get comfortable. I don’t have any pajama bottoms for you, even if I did they probably wouldn’t fit your longer legs. So, you’re welcomed to take yours off too.”

Klaus didn’t want Five to see his predicament, but the shorts weren’t the most comfortable thing to sleep in. He turned away slightly from him before slipping them off as well. He quickly bent his knees up to cover his growing problem and pulled the blanket over his black briefs.

“So, how did you find me?” 

“Well, I heard dad take you from your room and I followed him without him noticing.”

“I don’t want you to get in trouble because of me. If he finds out it was you who let me out…”

“Why did he put you in there?” Five placed a warm hand on his shoulder.

“It’s a sound proof chamber, so he doesn’t have to deal with me screaming my head off when fucking damn ghosts haunt me. What a fucking useless super power. I’m just so fucking useless,” he chucked.

“Hey, don’t say that. You’re not useless. You just need to learn to control your power, don’t let it control you.”

“Oh, so wise master Obi-Wan, teach me your ways.” 

“That’s it.” 

“What are you talking about, Five?”

“Maybe I can teach you to control your powers.”

“Sure, why not? But I’m not calling master though,” Klaus said with a laugh.

“How do you feel when you see a ghost?”

“Fucking terrified. What else would I feel?” 

Five ran a hand through his short parted hair, “I’m sorry that’s not what I meant. For example, whenever I use my powers I feel like some kind of tingling in my body just before I jump somewhere. It kinda feels like slight electricity under my skin.”

“It’s not really like that for me. I guess I get lost in my head and then I seem to attract them.”

Five rubbed his chin as if in thought, “Well, you are pretty attractive, I can’t blame them. You got that cute bedhead look down alright.”

Klaus’ cheeks burned with embarrassment, trying to advert his gaze from Five’s gentle brown eyes. Was Five just messing with him? He gulped and become hyper aware of Five’s warm hand still on his shoulder. Did that mean Five liked him back? He saved him without any disregard to the consequences if dad found out it was him. He even offered to stay with him, so he didn’t have to be alone. Not only that, he was trying to help him control his stupid powers. Why couldn’t he have cool powers like Five? He felt so useless to the Umbrella Academy. 

He turned away, the ghostly form of the girl was there with them. He tried not to panic as he gripped the sheets, “She’s back again.”

Five placed his hand on top of his own that was still gripping the sheets. Klaus would’ve been ecstatic if it wasn’t for ghostly visitor in the room with them. “Can you tell me what she’s doing right now?” 

“She’s just standing in the middle of the room dripping with ghost water.”

Five snorted, “I don’t think we have to worry about ghost water ruining the hardwood flooring. Besides that, what does she look like?”

“She looks about our age, maybe 15 or 16. She’s wearing a white dress and she has long dark brown hair, really pale with a long gash from her wrist to her elbow. The tendons and muscles are exposed, but there isn’t any blood though.”

“Sounds like she killed herself, probably in a bathtub because she’s wet. Don’t ghosts have like unfinished business or something?”

Five was rubbing his thumb on the back of his hand, such a simple gesture felt so comforting. Klaus wanted to thread their fingers together, but he didn’t want to gross Five out with his sweaty hands. It almost made him forget there was a fucking ghost with them. Just because he could see ghosts, didn’t make him some kinda ghost expert. 

"In the chamber, I think I heard her talking or it was closer to just mumbling.”

“Wait a sec, you can hear ghosts talking?” 

“That was the first time, usually I just see their mouths forming words, but don’t hear anything.”

“What if it goes both ways, perhaps she can hear you too.”

“Not sure that's a fantastic plan. Right now, it’s like we’re invisible to her. If she hears us, she might suddenly be able to see and attack us.” 

“If that happens, then warn me and I’ll jump us out of here.”

Klaus sighed deeply, “Fine, I’ll try it. Um...hello? Can you hear me?” He concentrated on her like in the chamber. About a half minute later, her eyes seemed to focus before the white irises faded away, replaced with a light blue hue. 

She blinked and then looked around before her gazed settled on him, “What...What’s going on? Where am I?”

He was thankful she didn’t seem violent, at least not yet anyway. He gulped, “I don’t know how to tell you this but…you’re dead.” 

She chuckled out, “Yeah, right. Who put you up to this? Was it that fucking bitch Becky, she’s so jealous of me making head cheerleader instead of her.” Did she not see the long ass gaping cut on her arm that somehow wasn’t bleeding at all? She smacked her lips loudly and gestured towards them, “Anyway, what’s up with you guys? Are you two like dating each other?”

His face felt like it was on fire. He coughed in his hand before answering, “No, we’re not. We’re adoptive siblings.” 

“At least you guys aren’t blood related that would be kinda awkward during dinner time. I mean it would be unless you’re like from Alabama or someplace like that. Isn’t that where they date their cousins or some shit like that?”

His right eye started to twitch, “I just told you, me and him are not dating. This isn’t a prank. You’re a damn ghost and an annoying one at that. Now, I feel so dumb being scared of you.”

She stepped towards him and swung her arm back, ready to slap him. He flinched and instead of the sharp stinging pain of a slap, it was like a cool breeze blew past his face like from one of those folding fans. Her hand went through his face and she stepped back to stare at her hand, mouth wide in shock. 

“Oh my god, I am dead…” she said quietly. 

She held her head, cried out as if in pain and then suddenly stopped, “I remember now. I think it was that fucking bitch, Becky. She was always jealous of me.”

“Is everything ok, Klaus?” Five squeezed his hand, the heat was a welcomed comfort.

“Yeah, she said some chick named Becky probably killed her.” 

“I’m sure that bitch did it,” she said. Five pulled his hand away like he burned him. His chest tightened in pain at that, did Five realize strange it was to hold another guy’s hand like that. Even if it was in front of a ghost he couldn’t see. “What’s wrong?” he asked quietly.

“I…I think I heard her too.” Was he somehow transferring some of his abilities to him? Five bit his bottom lip and looked at his hand then down at Klaus’ hand on the blanket. He took his hand once again and threaded their fingers together, “Hi...I’m Five. Um...Nice to meet you.” 

“You’re pretty short, but I doubt you’re five.” 

Five gave him a big cute smile, “Holy shit, you can share some of your power with me. I guess it’s the same way I can jump us together. I can’t see her, but I can hear her. It sounds sorta like an echo to me, but closer.” 

Five turned back to look vaguely in the ghosts direction, “Actually, Five is my name or more like my designation. Although, I am pretty short, it makes me more agile in a fight. But anyway, what’s your name?”

“Nice to see that your boyfriend has some manners. I’m Melissa, nice to meet you.”

He snuck a glance at Five, surprised that he didn’t correct her, but instead just asked, “Hmm...What was that last thing you remember, Melissa?” 

“The last thing I remember was drinking a cocktail Becky gave me. By the way, she sucks at making cocktails, it tasted like shit.”

“I think she must’ve drugged you, put you in a bathtub and then slashed your arm to make it look like you committed suicide.”

“We should contact the police and let them know how you really died. It’s too late tonight, but we can make a call tomorrow,” Klaus added.

“How the hell would you explain how you know all this? They most likely wouldn’t believe you and think you’re a couple of teenagers pulling a dumb phone prank.”

“Oh, we’re not just a couple of average teenagers. We’re part of the Umbrella Academy,” Five said with that smirk of his.


	2. What Goes Up Must Come Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was gonna wait to later chapter to write smut, but I couldn't help myself.

Five had noticed the way Klaus would stare at him sometimes. Whenever he got caught staring, he’d blush a beautiful shade of pink and then he’d jerk away to act like he was looking at something else. Five attempted to give Klaus some subtle hints that he was interested by leaning on him sometimes. Pretend to pick off some nonexistent piece of lint from his Umbrella Academy jacket. He’d comment about his hair just to have an excuse to touch that surprisingly soft dark messy hair. He’d only share some of his favorite fluffernutter sandwich or food with Klaus and no one else. 

He wasn’t completely sure Klaus liked him as much as him. That was until tonight, when he saved him from that horrible steel cold chamber. The way he seemed to melt in his short arms, muttered how he was so warm and compared his smell to a freaking pine freshener. It was obvious Klaus hadn’t meant to say that out loud. 

Five might’ve come on a little too strong when he took off his shorts and suggested Klaus to do the same, but he wasn’t lying about getting comfortable. He would be lying if he said he didn’t want to slip off those cute black briefs of his. He’d often wondered what Klaus’ cock looked like and feel like in his smaller hand. God, he was such a perv, despite his powers he was still a hormonal teenager. Did Klaus ever think about him that way too? Perhaps it’d be better to date a bit first before it got that far. Fuck, he didn’t consider how the rest of their siblings would take it. He assumed it wouldn’t be that big of a deal, considering everyone else was sure that Luther and Allison were dating. It wasn’t confirmed by them directly, but the rest of the Umbrella Academy had seen the way they treated each other with such fondness.

Five turned the light switch off in his room and crawled back into bed beside Klaus. He wasn't religious at all, but Klaus looked angelic as moon light cascaded through the blinds on his peaceful face. Even if he quietly snoring with a bit a drool. He carefully brushed back his messy bangs from his eyes. Were his eye lashes always that thick? He wanted to lean down and give him a soft goodnight kiss on his cheek. He signed, when did he get so sappy? He slipped under blanket and pulled it over them. Klaus shivered a bit, but he didn't have another blanket. So he scooted closer and pressed against Klaus' cold back to warm him up with his body heat. He slowly stopped shivering and then Five nuzzled his cheek into the back of his shoulder before passing out. 

***

Five was startled awake to what sounded like moaning, He squinted his eyes from the sunlight streaming through his blinds. He patted the spot beside him, only to be met with his soft blanket and no sign of Klaus. It couldn't have been a ghost because he needed to be touching him in order to hear one. There was another moan and he jerked his head painfully to the source above him.

Klaus was fucking levitating towards the ceiling and was curled on his side like a sleepy cat.  
Five had no idea Klaus was able to do that. He surmised it was due to having a better control over his power recently. Like how he recently learned to jump back in time by a couple of minutes. He stood up on the bed and still couldn't quite reach Klaus, his finger tips just grazed the hem of his white undershirt.

He didn't have a choice, he cupped his hands around his mouth, '"Klaus, wake up." He kept repeating it, but it didn't work. Klaus just turned around in the air until he was facing straight down at him now. He sighed in frustration, he didn’t want to have to yell. 

He decided he had to use his power, so he got out of bed. He stretched his aching limbs and rubbed his hands together. He jumped to appear in the air, right below Klaus on the ceiling and quickly latched onto him so he didn’t bounce right off his bed. He expected he would’ve woken up from that alone. He must’ve been exhausted from last night or he was a really really deep sleeper. He didn’t anticipate that Klaus was able to share this power as well as hearing ghosts. Five’s body started to feel lighter until he didn’t have to grip onto Klaus so tightly anymore.

“Klaus, wake up,” he said right into his ear. 

Klaus groaned out Five’s name, finally he got him to wake up. He thought that until, something warm and hard was pressed against his thigh. Shit, was he having a wet dream about him? Five felt ashamed that he started to get hard too. Klaus wrapped his long arms around him suddenly, but he was still dreaming. 

Five panicked and jumped them both back on the bad. He tried to slip out carefully, but froze when Klaus started to roll his hips down into his. Five moaned low in his throat and he resisted the urge to pull their underwear down. As much as he wanted to, he also felt guilty because Klaus wasn’t conscious for it. So, Five gripped his slender shoulders and shook him hard.

Klaus slowly opened his eyes with a dazed look and he glanced down at the position they were in. He shoved himself away from Five and almost fell backwards off the mattress. He was hunched over as cried out, “Oh my god, I’m so sorry, Five. Please don’t hate me. You must think I’m a disgusting faggot, right?” 

His chest tightened painfully, did he really feel that way about himself? He crawled over towards him, Klaus flinched as he wrapped his arms around his waist and coaxed him to lie down on his side with him. He gently ran a hand through his hair, his eyes were squeezed shut with some tears slipping past those thick eye lashes. “Do you think I’m disgusting?” Five asked, then wiped a tear from Klaus’ soft cheek.

He sniffled, puffy red eyes staring back at him now, “What?” 

“Well, if you think you’re disgusting, then that means I am too.”

“No, of course not. I’d never think that about you, you’re amazing.”

“So, I’m not a disgusting faggot?” Five smiled and held in a laugh, trying to see how long it’d take for Klaus to figure it out.

He cleared his throat, “No, I wasn’t saying that about you. I was talking about myself.”

“So was I,” Five said. 

Five chuckled at the confused, constipated look on Klaus’ face and then his eyes widened, “Do you mean you’re..?”

“Yep.”

“You don’t need to lie to make me feel better, Five.”

“I’m not lying.”

“Sure, you’re not.”

Five was getting pretty annoyed that he didn’t believe him. “Fine, I’ll prove it.” he said through gritted teeth. 

He scooted closer to Klaus and ground his hardon like he did to him when he was dreaming. His breathing got heavier, but he didn’t say anything as he felt him get harder. Five was worried they might make a mess on his mattress. So, Five gripped his hips and he jumped them so they were now standing on the hardwood floor. Klaus wobbled a little and reached out to grip his shoulder to balance himself.

Now that he was finally awake and willing, Five pulled away to take off his white shirt. Klaus gulped loudly and followed suit. Five grazed his finger tips down slim chest, then to his stomach, Klaus clenched up and giggled a little as he did that. He smiled to himself, he’ll have to remember about that. He continued until he got to the black waistband of his briefs and rested his hand there.

Klaus reached out with a shaky hand, just hooking his slender finger tips over the blue waistband of his boxer briefs and then stopped to look at him. Five smiled and then nodded to let him know it was ok. He pulled them down over his hardon to his thigh and Five took them the rest of the way off. He turned to throw them into the hamper. When he turned around, Klaus was already taking off his underwear. 

He wasn’t all that surprised they were both uncircumcised, given the fact their adoptive father didn’t even bother to give them proper names, just numbers. Klaus’ cock was a little bit longer than his own, but thinner as well. His pubes were dark, but trimmed neatly. Five didn’t really need to trim all that often since his pubes grew so slow

Klaus stepped closer and gently cupped his face up. He licked his lips and Klaus eyes followed the motion. He leaned down, so he closed his eyes and felt warm soft lips press against his. Five moved his hands to grip his ass to hold him closer. He moaned and deepened the kiss. Since Klaus was taller than him, his cock rubbed his stomach. He pulled away and groaned in frustration as he tried going on his tippy toes to press cock against Klaus’, but rubbed against the top of his thigh instead.

Normally, he wasn’t bothered by their height difference, but he didn’t really take it into consideration before now, “Lie down on the floor for me, Klaus?” 

“Yes, master,” Klaus said with a laugh. He knew it was meant as a joke, but that made Five’s cock twitch and leak some precum.

Klaus obeyed him and laid down flat on his back, hard cock pointing to his happy trail. He sat on his knees to lean over thighs and tried to grip their cocks together. He couldn’t quite get them both due to his fingers being too short. Klaus sat up on an elbow and reached out to grip both their hard cocks in his warm hand. The both moaned out at the sensation, his face felt like it was burning. Both their cocks sliding, delicious friction and precum leaked between them as they thrusted in Klaus’ tight grip. This was way better than jerking himself off. Fuck, he wasn’t gonna last very long. Five swiped some on a finger and wondered how they tasted like mixed together. Klaus stared at him, as he sucked his finger clean of the sticky sweetness. 

“I’m getting close, Five,” Klaus said. 

A few seconds later, he shuddered as he came over his fist, cock twitching, spilling warm stickiness on Five’s own cock. Only a few more lazy strokes and he was coming too. The musk of their mixed cum was strong as they were left panting to catch their breath. 

It was a good idea he had enough foresight to do this on the hardwood floor. He snorted, hard wood. Apparently, more than Klaus’ cock was rubbing off on him. Luckily, his undershirt was within reach to minimize making more of a mess. He grabbed his discarded shirt and wiped them off carefully. Klaus laid out on the floor and looked about ready to pass out. The floor was a bitch, he stoop up on shaky legs and rubbed his sore knees. He was going to toss the shirt, but he didn’t want to risk missing and getting it on the floor. He jumped to drop the soiled shirt in the hamper, along with the rest of all their clothes. 

“Hey, Klaus?” 

“Yeah?” he answered back sleepily from the floor.

“Now do you believe me I’m gay too?”

“Uh huh.”

“Do you want to be my boyfriend?” 

He shrugged, “Sure, why not?”

“Did you know you can levitate?”

“Cool”, he said calmly before he shot up in a sitting position, wide awake now, “What the fuck?!


	3. A 6th Sense of Humor

Soft knocking startled Five awake. "Five sweetie? Breakfast is almost ready." Grace said in her programmed motherly voice.

“Thank you, mom,” Five sighed and reluctantly pulled his arms from Klaus' slim waist. 

Shit, Klaus and him were still naked from earlier. He couldn't believe how much his hormones overrode his critical thinking. He'd put all their clothes in the hamper. Their uniforms were pretty much identical besides their sizes and assigned number embroidered inside. They were only allowed to wear casual clothes on their free time or in their room. 

He quickly went through his drawers and put on some new clothes. He'd have to get Klaus’ uniform from his room for him. He didn’t want to risk Klaus getting in trouble running down the hall butt naked, as much as that would be pretty hilarious.

He gently shook Klaus awake from the bed. He sat up with the blanket covering his lower half, “What time is it?” he said with a yawn, hair messier than usual. 

“It’s breakfast time. You need some clean clothes, so I’m going to jump into your room.” Five gave him a soft kiss on the cheek before he jumped.

His bedroom was a disaster. He accidentally knocked down a couple of empty soda cans that were thankfully empty. Some comics were open on his bed, casual clothes were strewn on the floor and a suspicious box of tissues by his bedside. 

He went over to the equally messy and disorganized dresser. It took some time to find the uniform and he still couldn’t find matching socks. Klaus would have to wear his socks then. He was about to head back, but stopped to look at the bedside. He hesitated before he snatched the box of tissues and jumped back to his naked boyfriend on his bed.

He handed Klaus his uniform and dropped the box of tissues on the bed. Klaus started to put on his uniform, "Why did you grab my box of tissues?" 

"I was thinking we could use these to clean our mess next time. I'm gonna run out of undershirts otherwise," Five said.

He blushed a beautiful hue of pink, "Oh sorry about that. It felt really good and I wasn't thinking straight." Klaus just finished zipping up his uniform shorts. 

Five laughed, "We both weren't thinking straight, that was kinda the point." He leaned over to whisper in his ear, "Actually, I thought it was really hot when you were...jerking us off with our cum."

His breath hitched and he gulped, "I had no idea that you were so...dirty." It was so much fun messing with Klaus. 

He jumped in front of his dresser to grab a fresh pair of socks and tossed them to Klaus.

Klaus held them up like he was examining them, "Are you sure these are gonna fit me? Your feet are so cute and small."

"You're an idiot," Five chuckled.

"But I'm your idiot, right?" Five's heart swelled at that and he didn't know how to respond. Klaus rubbed the back of his head and looked away, "Sorry, I didn't mean..."

Five jumped so he landed on the bed, holding Klaus' cheek and leaned to softly kiss him, "Come on, let's get breakfast...my adorable idiot."

Klaus smiled brightly, "Alright."

***

"Nice of you two to finally join us," Pogo said in his posh British accent. For a chimpanzee, he really pulled off the black butler suit. Where exactly did he go to get custom fitted suits and what's up with his accent? Did their dad send Pogo off to a magical British school for talking chimp butlers?

"Sorry for the delay, Pogo," Five just gave a slight bow and Klaus gave Pogo a side shoulder hug. Pogo smiled and shook his head in amusement while he shooed them off. Five and Klaus made their way down the hallway and down the stairs to the large open dinning room. They were the last to join their adoptive siblings and dad. 

The fine oak dinning table was long with matching chairs. A portrait hung above the fireplace at the far end where dad sat with his smug expression. The rest of the Umbrella Academy sat in their assigned numbered seats on the longer sides, like good little soldiers. Klaus avoided his dad's cold stare as he sat in the 4th seat and Five across him. He bumped shoulder's with Ben who smiled back.

Grace glided from the kitchen with a steel trolley carrying their food. White porcelain plates with metal covers kept the food warm until Five and him got there. Grace with a soft smile, placed each of their plates in front of them and took the metal covers off. A couple of sunny side eggs, a few slices of juicy thick cut bacon, and two pieces of buttered toast. It was pretty basic for breakfast, but it looked and smelled delicious all the same. His stomach growled and they all turned to face Dad, waiting for him to start so they could eat.

Dad clasped his fingers together on the table, "Before we continue, I would like to ask who thought it was wise to interfere with Four's training?" Dad knew there was no way that he got out that sound proof chamber on his own. He tried not to squirm under that cold calculated gaze behind that damn monocle. He hoped he couldn't read minds with that thing.

"I did, sir," Five announced confidently as if he was doing dad a favor. He hated to admit that cockiness was pretty hot. He did have a nice cock too. Fuck, now wasn't that time for that.

Everyone turned away from waiting for dad, to stare between Five and him. They kept shifting back and forth to stare at each of them in confusion. He would've laughed if it didn't directly involve the both of them.

"May I ask as to why?"

"The silent chamber is an inefficient way to train and control Four's powers, unless Four's abilities is derived from such silence." It hurt a little being called by his number by Five, but Five gave him an awkward smile in apology. He understood he was just playing by dad's rules to save their asses.

"I took it upon myself to train Four personally and in a couple of hours had achieved success. He was able to see a teenage girl. We had assumed it was suicide, due to a large laceration from the wrist to elbow. Four was able to focus his abilities to communicate with her and found out she was most likely drugged and then made to look like the wound was self inflicted. In fact, we had plans today to contact the local police and have them inform the coroner to preform a toxicology." Damn, even Five talking in nerd was making him swoon. 

It seemed like the whole dinning room was in that fucking silent chamber with how quiet it got. Klaus swore he could hear his heartbeat pumping blood throughout his body. Dad would never hit either of them, his punishment was more psychological. He'd find ways to make you punish yourself so he didn't have to lift a single finger. 

"Very well, Five. Perhaps, I can admit my methods of utilizing Four's abilities weren't up to par. You were even able to increase his level of control in such a short amount of time. I hereby appoint you complete responsibility of Four's training." With that dad had began eating his breakfast and the rest of the Umbrella Academy did too.

Klaus let go a breath he didn't realize he was holding. He really wanted to pull Five across the table and give him a huge kiss. But he settled on bumping his feet with his under the table and smiling at each other.

Ben leaned on his shoulder and whispered, "What's up with you and Five?" He must've noticed the way they acted around each other, especially this morning, He was an observant little shit like that. 

"I'll tell you about it later." Klaus hated the fact he was looking forward to telling Ben about Five and him. He was giddy like some kinda lovesick girl talking her crush at school. At least that's how high school girls acted on TV. He had no idea if that true, since they never been to public schools. Grace or Pogo were generally the ones to teach them things. Dad mostly was stuck to training them to be superheroes.

Across the table, Vanya was cupping a hand over Five's ear and whispering something, Five had a huge smile and blush as he nodded to her. She let out a small squeal of excitement, then quickly covered her mouth.

Apparently, Klaus wasn't the only who felt that way. Only time Five looked that happy was whenever he's about to bite into a fluffernutter sandwich. If Klaus could that, maybe he wasn't so useless after all. 

***

"Come in," Ben called out from inside his bedroom. Klaus slipped in and closed the door.

Ben was sitting up against the headboard with his knees bent, face buried in a book again. This time, a big green dragon was on the cover of the thick old book. Klaus wasn't really into reading unless it helped him figure out what to do next in a video game.

Klaus sat on the opposite side of the bed. He didn't really think about what to say before he got here. He wiped his sweaty hands on his shorts and licked his chapped lips. 

Ben placed a bookmark on the page he was reading and set the closed book on the bedside table, "Ok, now I know it must be pretty serious if you're this quiet." 

"You're my best friend, right?

"Yeah, of course. You know you tell me anything that's bothering you."

"It's just there's something about myself that I've kept secret."

"Let me guess," Ben pulled his blankets up to knees and with a mocking scared voice said, "I see dead people, but they don't know they're dead."

Klaus lifted the blanket on his side, tossed it over Ben's head. "Oh, you're getting it, Squidward," he got him in a loose headlock and gave him a good noogie.

Klaus jolted back away, giggling when Ben's tentacles tickled his sides and under arms. He yelped just as he was about to tumble off his bed, but was was caught by Ben gently wrapping his tentacles around his midsection. They two of his usual eight and were dark purple with a rubbery texture. Luckily, they weren't slimy like most would assume with tentacles.

Ben pulled off the offending blanket with his hands. He lifted Klaus like he weighed nothing and set him in front of him before sliding the long appendages back to his stomach through the flap of his white dress shirt. 

"I like Five."

"Five what?"

"What?"

"Five of what? Like five bags of chips? Five bowls of ramen?"

Klaus shook and laughed, "No, I meant I like Five. As in Five our brother."

"Honestly, who doesn't? It's pretty cool you somehow got him to personally train you."

"I really like Five"

"I get it. I admit I'm a bit jealous you got an awesome teacher. I bet he's a lot easier to work with than dad, right?"

"I'm gay.""

"Well, I'm glad you're happy, Klaus."

He sighed in annoyance, "I'm so very gay for Five."

"That's pretty awesome dude. You should be happy with Five teaching you to finally control your spooky ghost powers."

Klaus' right eye was twitching and he ran a hand through his hair in frustration, "Five and I are dating."

Ben grinned, "Oh, you sly dog. So who are these lucky ladies?"

"There's no ladies."

"Maybe the term ladies sounds like you guys are dating a much of middle age women."

Klaus was really getting fed up with this. "Five and I jerked off together last night and it was fabulously homosexual between just us, no women, no ladies. Oh and also I'm pretty sure our balls touched and everything. We didn't even say 'no homo' afterwards either."

"So....When you said you were gay for Five...?"

Klaus smiled at Ben finally getting it. He was beginning to kinda worry his eye would fall out the socket from all the excessive twitching. 

"Really? You're not fucking with me, Klaus?"

"Five has such adorably small hands like a chipmunk. Five's fingers were too short to wrap around both of our-"

"Alright, alright I got it. I don't need to hear about the gory details. But I am happy for you, Klaus and thank you for trusting me." 

Ben hugged Klaus with his arms and a couple of his tentacles joined in too. Klaus returned the warm hug and pulled away, but was stopped by the purple limbs wrapped around his torso. Ben muttered an apology and slipped the extra limbs back in his stomach.

"Hey Klaus, can I ask you a personal question?"

"If it's about what type of underwear I wear, it's black briefs."

Ben sighed, "Thanks for sharing, but that's not what I was gonna ask. How long have you known you were gay?"

"I dunno. If I had to guess...probably since I was 6. I remember watching the movie Casper and totally crushing on Casper when he turned back into a human." 

Ben laughed and then quietly asked, "Why didn't you tell me sooner? You know I wouldn't have told anybody. I've even told you in confidence that I thought Ariel from the Little Mermaid was beautiful."

"I guess it's because I thought I was already a freak who sees ghosts that nobody else can. Me being gay definitely didn't help me feel like less of one." 

"If you're a freak then what the hell does that make me? I have literal tentacles from some kind of inter-dimensional portal on my stomach. How the hell do I explain that to a girl?"

"I think I saw a site where some Japanese girls are totally into the whole tentacle thing. I'm pretty sure you can find some chick that'll love to play with your extra....long....hard tentacles." Ben tried to whack him in the head with a pillow, but he dodged it just in time while laughing.

Ben coughed into a fist, "You don't happened to remember what site that was, do you?"


	4. Who You Gonna Call?

Five had stood his ground and calmly stated he took Klaus out the silent chamber and subtly mocked his dad's so called training method. He was still surprised that dad gave him complete responsibility of training Klaus. 

"You really stuck your neck out for him," Vanya said and then leaned to cup a hand over his ear, "Why the hell is Klaus smiling like he got a new video game. Oh, did something between you two last night?" He smiled at Klaus and he smiled in return.

Memories of last night flashed in his head. Klaus' flushed cheeks to the way his messy dark hair clung to his sweaty forehead. Lips slightly parted and bruised a beautiful shade of pink after kissing them. His moonlight kissed pale skin of his thin chest and taut stomach. A feather soft happy trail from his belly button to the v shaped that pointed to his beautiful uncut cock. Both of their breaths heavy and shallow as Klaus' warm slender hand gripped their hardons with ease. 

Unfamiliar heat crept up Five's neck while he shifted uncomfortably in his now too tight uniform shorts. He nodded in response to Vanya and he winced when she squealed in excitement.

***

He had plans to call the local police about Melissa's murder, but he assumed that would have to wait now. Vanya decided to invite herself over for a makeshift tea party in his room. She brought a metal serving tray with a couple cups of tea and carefully sat on his bed. She even brought her stuffed white unicorn named Isabella.

She took a sip of her tea while clutching Isabella in her other arm, "So, tell me what's going on with you and Klaus?"

"What do you mean?"

"Come on, you can tell me. Your bestest sister in the whole wide world. Please just tell me throw me a bone, I'm dying for some juicy gossip."

"My life isn't an issue of Cosmo, Vanya," he angerly took a sip of his Earl Gray. The tea was delicious with some milk and honey, just they way he liked it. Damn her, she knew him so well, there wasn't any point of hiding anything from her. To be honest, he hated hiding anything from her.

"Hey look, I'm sorry, ok? It just gets so boring around here. You guys get to go off fighting crime with your cool super powers and I'm stuck at home playing violin. Sometimes I play chess with Pogo or talk with mom. Don't even get me started on dad, he ignores me like I'm an old hairy mole on his wrinkly ass."

Five attempted to laugh, but instead accidentally inhaled some tea while taking another sip. He placed the small tea cup back on the metal tray before he could spill it all over his bed. Vanya patted his back as he pounded his chest with a fist and coughed, gasping for air.

"Ok, ok. I'll tell you just don't kill me with tea. I'll haunt you with the help of Klaus."

"Speaking of Klaus, do you have a thing for him? I know you swing for the other team, but couldn't you pick someone else?"

"Softball's more of your thing and anyway, what's wrong with Klaus?"

"I thought with you being short, you would've gone for a strong guy like Luther."

"Ugh no. I'm not really into meatheaded jocks and even if I was, I'm pretty sure Allison would rumor me off a bridge."

"I didn't mean to judge you. I was simply curious what you see in Klaus. I mean...I guess he's cute for a guy."

"I like that he's funny and tries to cheer up the team. He tries to make the team happy, even when the others treat him like a nuisance. He puts on a fake smile for them, but I see how much it hurts him. He cares about me and doesn't expect me to be perfect. Plus, it doesn't hurt that he has that messy bed head look down and an adorable smile when he's happy."

"Wow, you really have it bad for him. Do you think he feels the same way?" 

They were startled by a couple of knocks before Grace strolled into his bedroom. "Oh, don't mind me. I'm just doing some laundry right now," she said in her usual motherly tone, tucking a lock of her long blonde hair behind an ear.

Grace continued over to the hamper and her robotic eyes shot blue lasers, scanning the dirty clothes, "I detect two distinct kinds of seminal fluids: one of Five Hargreeves and the other of Klaus Hargreeves. Both hormonal levels are healthy and are above optimal levels for males within their age group." She took the basket and closed the door behind her gently.

"I'm going to take a wild guess and say you both like each other a lot." Vanya suddenly made a disgusted face and shot off the bed while clutching her stuffed unicorn to her chest, "Oh my god, please don't tell me you two did stuff on your bed?"

"Don't worry. I jumped us on the hardwood floor and most of it got on us anyway," Five said smugly, enjoying the scandalized look on his sister's pale face.

"Ugh gross Five. I didn't think you were so perverted. What happened to my sweet little Five?" Vanya sniffled dramatically. 

"Well little Five had fun playing with little Klaus last night."

"Thanks for that horrible imagine, now I'm gonna have nightmares," she downed the rest of her tea and walked towards the door with the metal tray.

"Thanks for the tea, Vanya. We should do this again sometime," he laughed maniacally and waived at her before she shut the door behind her. 

*** 

Klaus wanted to surprise Five with a freshly made fluffernutter sandwich, cut in half diagonally and lightly toasted to perfection. He licked off yummy peanut butter and marshmallow mix off the butter knife and dropped it in the sink. 

Vanya darted out of Five's room with a metal tray with small tea cups. He said hello, but she only looked at him startled. Also her face got super red and twisted up like she was either constipated or having diarrhea. She scurried past him with her head down, probably rushing to the bathroom to take a shit or something. 

He knocked on the door and Five immediately opened it, "Oh hey, Klaus." Five glanced down at the sandwich. "Oh, is that for me? You're so sweet," Five kissed him on the cheek and Klaus totally didn't smile like an idiot afterwards. 

Five pulled him into the room and closed the door. He grabbed half of the sandwich and took a bite. He moaned, "Yummy and lightly toasted just how I like it."

"I wanted to say thanks for standing up for me. Especially in front of everyone. You didn't have to say it was you, I wouldn't have said anything." Klaus sat on the edge of bed and began eating his half of the fluffernutter.

"Well, at least if worked out way better than expected. You don't deserve all the shit you get from dad or anyone else anyway. I hate to admit it, but it does help a lot to have dad's approval."

"He made it sound like I was some dead weight he gladly handed off on you. He must be relieved to not have to deal with me anymore, huh?"

Five finished his own half of the sandwich and walked over to Klaus. He licked his lips when Five leaned in and took a bite over where he just did. He placed Klaus' half of the sandwich back on the plate on the bed. Five knocked his long legs apart and slid between them while Klaus sat on the edge of the bed. Five wrapped his shorter arms over his shoulders and pressed their cheeks together.

"Oh well, that's his loss not mine. I don't ever want you to feel that way with me, ok? That's his problem if he can't see how amazing you are. How you uplift the team's spirit when things aren't going exactly as planned. Making sure everyone's alright, especially after Ben uses his powers. Even if dad or the others don't notice all the little things you contribute to Umbrella Academy. I see how hard you work despite having less control over your powers than the others."

Klaus clutched his smaller waist, some hot tears slipping past his shut eyes. But Five either didn't feel it or didn't care that Klaus was crying like a little baby while still pressing against his cheek. Five started rubbing soothing motions on his back and he calmed down enough to stop crying. 

He pulled away, wiping his eyes, "If you can believe in me that much, then I'll prove myself to them. I can talk to ghosts, apparently levitate and make a fucking delicious fluffernutter, can they do that?"

"I just remembered we should probably call the police to inform them of Melissa's murder. Preferably before they rule her death a suicide and burn the evidence of foul play," Five said and held his hand before jumping.

Klaus held onto Five's shoulder when nausea hit him again. The fluffernutter decided to do backflips in his stomach. They appeared in front of a black rotary phone with a black and white the Umbrella Academy insignia on the round small wooden table.

Klaus dialed the local police department. It rang a few times before a gruff voice answered, "This is the Police Department, this is the non emergency line. This is Officer Bennett speaking."

"Hello, Officer Bennett. My name is Four AKA The Seance with the Umbrella Academy. I'm calling to report a murder of a Melissa...hold on let me ask for her last name," he focused his power and she appeared next to them, long dark hair dripping with ghost water. "What's your last name, Melissa?" 

"It's Anderson," she said.

"Sorry for the wait, Melissa said her last name is Anderson." 

"I'm very busy and you shouldn't waste the Police Department's time with a prank call kid," Officer Bennett said and then hung up. 

"That asshole hung up on me. He thought I was doing a prank call," Klaus growled and hung up the phone.

"Maybe it wasn't like a good idea to mention you were talking to me," Melissa said. His skin crawled when her exposed tendons and muscles flexed while she crossed her arms.

"They should take us seriously if we do something to get their attention," Five said. 

"Oh, like rob a bank?" Klaus suggested.

"As much as that sounds like fun. Remember we're supposed to be the good guys here?"

"What if we give the some of the money to the poor? We could be like modern day Robin Hoods."

"You do realize most of the money is from regular hard working citizens and not some evil rich dictator, right?"

He sighed, "Yeah, that's true."

"Or you guys could like go there in person, prove to them you're not some random teenagers making a prank call," Melissa said 

"I know what we should do. Go to the police station in person and prove we're not a bunch of prank callers," Klaus said.

"Hey jerkface, that was my idea," Melissa tried to slap him, but her hand phased through his face and then she stared at her hand like it owed her money. He snickered and she turned to look at him pissed off before disappearing.

"I know just what will get there attention and prove we're not messing with them. Do you have your eye mask with you, Klaus?"

"Yeah, right here," he patted his suit jacket pocket.

"Put it on. Let's have a word with Officer Bennett, shall we?" Five took out his own mask from his jacket and put it on. Klaus did the same and wondered what Five was up to.

Five grabbed his hand and suddenly they were in a bright florescent police station surround by Police Officers behind big wooden desks. They all stood up, their hands hovering over their gun holsters and staring at them. 

Klaus's mouth got super watery, so grabbed a nearby small trash bin by a desk and threw up into it. He grimaced at the disgusting acidic bile taste and wiped his mouth with a back of a hand. Five rubbed his back and whispered an apology.

Five ignored the freaked out cops and crossed his arms, "Hi, I'm Five and this is The Seance. We're with the Umbrella Academy."

A rookie rookie to be in his early 20's, went up to Five with a small notepad and pen, "Oh my god, you guys are awesome. You guys are the reason I became a cop. Could I get your autograph?" Five took the note pad with a smile and signed. The officers calmed down at bit and stopped readying their firearms. 

Klaus was a little jealous of the attention Five got, until the rookie held the notepad and pen in front of him. "Could I have yours too?" No one's ever asked for his autograph. He attempted to match Five's neat cursive writing, but it came out more of a scribble though. He signed with his code name and noticed the metal name tag read Kennedy. What if his first name was Leon?

"Sorry about popping in on you guys and throwing up in your trashcan, my stomach isn't used to teleporting with Five yet. We called a couple minutes ago and tried to report a murder. But an Officer Bennett thought I was doing a prank call and hung up on me," Klaus said to Officer Kennedy.

A police officer walked over to them. He had a stereotypical police mustache and seemed to be in his 40's, "Apparently, you were talking with the deceased victim, so any sane person would assume it was clearly a stupid prank call. And how the hell did you guys just appear out of thin air like that?"

"I have the ability to teleport and my partner, The Seance can see and speak to ghosts," Five explained. 

"I called to report a murder of a Melissa Anderson. I had assumed she committed suicide, because she has a long slash from her wrist to her elbow. I asked her about it, but she had no idea what I was talking about since she didn't even realize she was dead."

"Oh, so the movie The Sixth Sense was right about ghosts not realizing they're dead?" The rookie asked. 

"Yeah, actually last night was the first time I was able to talk to a ghost. I'm usually too freaked out cuz they look like how they died. But anyway, the last thing she remembered was a girl named Becky from her high school gave her a cocktail at a party that tasted weird."

"So I had surmised Melissa was drugged and Becky took her to the bathtub to make it look like a suicide. Melissa said that Beck was always jealous of her so that gives her a motive. The coroner should perform a toxicology on her body." 

"Alright, I'll get right on that Mr. Five. Uh...How do we get in touch with the Umbrella Academy?" the rookie asked.

Five pulled out a white business card with the Umbrella Academy insignia from his jacket pocket, "Call us on any updates to Melissa's case and with that we'll be on our way."

He squeezed his hand, "It helps if you close your eyes before you jump." He did just that and then they appeared back in Five's room. He was only slightly dizzy this time, instead of feeling like he could projectile vomit at anytime. He was glad he was getting used to jumping with Five. 

Klaus couldn't believe he helped solve a murder case. It was all thanks to Five helping him finally control his powers. 

He leaned in to give him a kiss, but Five stepped back and pushed his face away, "Ugh Klaus, you just threw up back there. Go use some damn mouth wash first."


	5. The Real Thing's Better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, I've had alot of stuff to work through in my life. The first part of this chapter is smutty goodness and the other part of the chapter is dedicated to Five and Klaus relationship. Hope you all like it.

Klaus went into Five's attached restroom. The gray marble sink counter was clean and pristine just like the owner. He opened the small bottle of Listerine and held some in his mouth. He swished and gurgled the minty, but burning liquid before spitting it in the sink. He checked his reflection and ran a hand throw his dark shaggy hair. He used some water from the faucet to help make his hair more presentable. He straightened out his uniforms and checked his breath to make sure it didn't smell like vomit.

Five had his arms crossed and staring at the blackboard on the wall, full of what he could only guess was math equations of some kind. He was so preoccupied that he didn't seem to notice Klaus walking up behind him. He pulled his smaller, but surprisingly firm back in a warm hug. It was nice how their bodies seem to fit like a puzzle. Five was like a missing puzzle piece, one he didn't even know he needed until now. 

Klaus held him close and pressed a light kiss to his soft cheek. Five turned around, grabbed his face with both hands and leaned in for a deeper kiss. He was about to pull away, but Five held the back of his head firmly. Klaus moaned when he lightly scratched his scalp with dull fingernails. As he did, Five pressed himself against Klaus and swiped a warm wet tongue over his bottom lip. Fuck, that was so hot and his cock started to harden in his uniform shorts. 

Suddenly, there was a couple of polite knocks on the door, "The police department is on the phone for you, Five," Pogo said.

Five let go of him and growled at the door like a pissed off puppy that got his chew toy taken away. "Thank you, Pogo. I'll be right down," he called out in mock politeness.

Well, he didn't blame Pogo for interrupting them, we did ask the police to call us on any updates. Usually the police were pretty slow to respond when you ask them to get off their ass unless it involved some coffee or a donuts.

"I'm sorry, I'll be back soon, ok? Then we can take care of this," Five reached out and gently groped his cock. He groaned and got rock hard before Five chuckled and jumped away, leaving him alone with blue balls.

Klaus sat on the edge of the bed. He resisted unzipping his shorts to relieve some of the pressure of his cock pressing against the tight material. He really wanted shove his shorts down and jerk off. He appreciated he wasn't the only horny one in their relationship. 

Would Five like to go to the movies or something? He didn't want him to think this was all he wanted from his boyfriend. Not that he was complaining, he also wanted all the cheesy romantic things. Like holding his hand and feeding each other at a restaurant. Cuddle on a love seat to watch a movie, sharing a bowl of warm buttery popcorn. Go to the fair and win one of those stuff animals and give it to Five as a reminder of their wonderful date. Five would look adorable hugging a small teddy bear to his chest. He didn't give a shit if that was considered girly.

Five popped back in the room, "The police said the coroner found traces of a date rape drug in her system and that the slash to her arm was done post mortem. They're going to bring Becky in for questioning."

"Wow, that's great to hear. Well, not great that Melissa was murdered, but hopefully she gets justice and closure."

"See? We couldn't have done all that with you, Klaus. We'll prove to dad you're a valuable part of Umbrella Academy." 

Five slid between his thighs and leaned in to kiss him. He moaned when Five's hardon grazed his stomach. Klaus palmed the tented shorts and Five moaned into his mouth. He stopped and rested his finger tips on the waistband. He was itching to pull them down and to finally get a taste of that cute cock of his. 

He was pretty sure Five wouldn't be opposed to it, but Klaus had never done this before and he assumed Five hadn't either. Five was usually calm and composed, now his face was flushed a beautiful shade of pink. The once neatly combed bangs, became ruffled and stuck to his damp forehead. 

Klaus swallowed down a nervous lump, "Can I taste it?" He wanted to slap himself like the idiot he was. Why did he word it like that? Like he was asking Five for a lick of his ice cream cone or try a piece of candy.

Five chuckled, "You're welcome to do more than just taste it. But...how about at the same time?" Oh, fuck. Klaus watched enough porn to know about 69. He didn't even consider that Five would know about that because he was such a nerd. Apparently, he was a damn horny ass nerd, not that Klaus was complaining or anything.

"Take your clothes off and lay down on your side on the bed." The image of that smirk around his cock flashed in his mind.

Klaus took off his jacket and dropped it beside the bed. He unbuttoned his baby blue dress shirt and he unzipped his strained shorts and sighed in relief. He kicked off shoes to slide off the shorts, along with his underwear.

He was about to take his long socks off, but Five grabbed his hand, stopping him, "Leave them on." 

"Huh? Worried my feet will stink without them?" Klaus laughed.

Five was now down to his tented boxer briefs and high socks, "No, that's not it. You look hot in nothing, but high socks."

So Klaus left the socks on and posed on the bed like some low budget model, "Oh, are you gonna draw me like one your French girls?"

"I'm going to get you a French maid outfit so maybe then you'll finally clean your disgusting bedroom." Five pulled off his underwear, but kept the socks on.

Five laid down beside him and Klaus reached out to pull him in closer. Klaus leaned down and captured his beautiful pink lips. He swiped his bottom lip like Five did to to him earlier. Five moaned and caressed his warm wet tongue along his. He rolled his smaller hips and they groaned when their hardons rubbed deliciously together. 

Klaus panted out, "If we keep this up, I'm not gonna last long."

"Well, we wouldn't want that, now would we? At least, try to last until you're in my mouth," Five teased. Shit, he almost blew his load at that. 

Five got off the bed to lie back facing the opposite way. His slim uncut cock and neatly trimmed pubes were just inches away now from his waiting mouth. He inhaled his intoxicating light musk.

They shifted closer to each other and Klaus tilted the slim uncut cock towards his opened mouth. He gently started sucking on the loose foreskin that was leaking tangy sweet precum. Five moaned as Klaus took him in deeper, cock sliding along his tongue. He sank down until the pubes tickled his nose, his length just brushing the back of his throat. 

Five's wet warm mouth slowly enveloped his cock, Klaus shuddered and resisted the urge to thrust and hurt Five.. Oh my god, this was way better than his own hand. Five sucked and swirled the tip of his tongue around inside his foreskin. Klaus was too embarrassed to ask what he wanted, so he coaxed Five to move his hips back and forth. Five must’ve got the idea because he started to slowly roll his hip. His length sliding in and out Klaus' mouth slowly as he sucked on that salty sweet precum that was leaking out like crazy.

Five squeezed Klaus' ass cheeks and pulled Klaus further into his hot mouth. Klaus pulled off with a pop, "I'm close, Five."

"Me too. I wanna taste you, all of you...Please, cum in my mouth, Klaus." God, he really was a perverted horny ass nerd and the way he said please really did him in. 

"You can too. Ya know, if you want to," he really needed to work on his flirting. 

Five kneaded his ass cheeks like he was making bread and his hot mouth enveloped him whole again. Klaus opened his mouth and he sucked Five down until his nose pressed into his short trimmed pubes again.

He gripped Five's hips tightly as a warning before he groaned and came. His cock was twitching like crazy as he must've shot more than a few times. When he finally stopped twitching, Five swallowed his heavy load in a few audible gulps. Five even pulled his foreskin down and sucked the oversensitive head clean. 

Five squeezed Klaus’ ass cheeks, warning him he was about to cum too. His dick started to twitch and pulse before shooting on his tongue, filling his mouth. It was pretty bitter and he waited until he was done shooting before swallowing too. He grimaced at the bitterness, but was proud he made Five cum so much. He gently pulled the skin down and sucked the remaining cum off the head, making Five shudder. He rolled back the skin to cover the pink head. He kept Five's cock inside his mouth until he got flaccid.

***

They laid naked, facing each other and basking in the afterglow. Five pushed some hair out of Klaus’s eyes, his cheeks still flushed. He ran a hand through the messy dark hair, scratching his scalp with dull nails. Klaus closed his eyes and leaned into his touch, practically purring like a kitten. 

“Hey Five….can I ask you something?”

“Sure, ask away.”

“Um...I was wondering if you wanna go out sometime? We could go get a burger or watch a new movie or something.”

“Are you trying to ask me out, Klaus?” Five asked teasingly.

“It’s just...not that I have anything against what we’re doing now. It’s great, awesome really. But I don’t want you to think that’s all I want from this. We haven’t even been on a date yet and I don’t know if sharing a fluffernutter counts as one. Also, I hope you don’t get upset, but I told Ben I was gay and dating you. Sorry, I didn’t mean to out you without your permission.”

“Yeah, a date sounds amazing, but I think we should train some more first. I’m really curious about your levitating abilities. Don’t worry I’m not upset. I know you wouldn’t tell Ben unless you trusted him. Anyways, I’d be a hypocrite if I was mad at you for telling him, because I’ve told Vanya about us. She knew I was gay for a while since she confided in me that she was a lesbian. Besides, it wasn’t like I was hiding the fact I was gay. If someone asked if I was, I’d tell them.”

“What? Vanya’s a lesbian? I should’ve guessed with all the posters of Britney Spears in her room. Hard to believe that three out of the seven of us are gay. What the hell are the chances of that? So, you’re not really in the closet? Shit, that reminds me, what would the others think about us? I didn’t really think too much about that part.” 

Five muttered out loud, “Well, since Vanya and Ben know that you’re my boyfriend, that leaves Luther, Alison, Diego and…”

“Dad,” they said. 

Klaus started to panic, “What if he they hate us or worse dad kicks us to the curb? What the hell would we do? Is this really worth all that trouble.” 

Five placed a comforting hand on his chest,” Calm down, just breath, Klaus. I doubt with all we've been through, they’d hate us. No way, dad would kick us out the house. Do you know how much public backlash Umbrella Academy would get if they suddenly lost two members out of six? Plus, if anything we might get more supporters, because Umbrella Academy would come off as progressive super heroes in the media.”

“What do you mean by that?” Klaus asked.

“Think about it. We’re pretty diverse as is, we’re practically an episode of Sesame Street. Gay people are becoming more accepted now. So, if the media found out Umbrella Academy had a gay couple, we’d be seen as pretty progressive and might get more public support and funding. We already have a sizable merchandise collection.”

“Funny that you mention that, I came across a site offering full body sized pillows of you. Which is unusual because most of them are printed with anime characters, not of real people. I’m going take a wild guess and say they aren’t licensed by us. It’s like a badly photoshopped paparazzi picture of you looking pissed off, but you still hot thought.”

“How the hell do you accidentally find body pillows of me on the internet?”

Klaus looked down at his bare wrist,”Oh, would you look at the time. I must be heading out now. I just remembered I have so much to do today.” He slipped out the bed and started quickly putting on his underwear and shorts and threw on his shirt and grabbed his jacket. He took off out the door, leaving Five dumbfounded on the bed.

What the hell was that all about? Klaus left his shoes, so Five got dressed in some regular jeans and a plain black shirt and slipped on his own shoes. After tossing his used uniform in the hamper, he grabbed Klaus’ shoes. He jumped in front of closed bedroom door marked with the number 4. 

Five knocked a few times, “Hey Klaus, can I come in?” There were shifting sounds behind the door before Klaus poked his head out. 

“Hi, Five. What’s up with you?” 

“I should be asking you that. Did I say something to wrong back there? You ran out so fast you forgot your shoes,” Five handed him the shoes. “You know, you can tell me anything that’s bothering you. I won’t judge you, ok?”

Klaus sighed and opened the door, “Come in and sorry about the mess.”

Five stepped in and avoided the assortment of hopefully empty soda cans on the ground, he assumed the dirty clothes were on the floor and somewhat clean ones were on the bed. He swore he’d seen some drug dens that were cleaner.

“This place is ridiculous. Hold on, I’m going to get some trash bags and help you clean this disgusting room.” 

He jumped to the kitchen, where mom was washing dishes and humming a song, “Hi mom, do we have any trash bags?” 

She stopped washing and wiped her hands on a small towel with sunflowers on it. She turned around, “Hello, dear. They’re over in the cabinet by the stove.”

“Mom, can I ask a personal question?”

“Sure, honey.”

“You love us, right?”

“Of course, I love you all with all my heart,” she said with a bright smile. Grace was a sophisticated robot capable of human emotions developed by their dad. She seemed to not be programmed with any negative emotions or able to lie. 

Five wanted to ask another question, but he wasn’t sure what kind of answer he’d get. “How do you know when you love someone?” 

“I knew whenever one of you were sad or upset, I’d do anything to wipe that frown away. I just wanted you all to be happy and healthy. Your father cares for you too. Although, he has some difficultly showing that sometimes, which is why he made me to help him with that.”

“Thanks mom,” he hugged her. 

“You’re welcome, honey” she hugged back.

Five jumped back in Klaus’ room with large black trash bags. He handed one to Klaus, “You take care of the regular trash and I’ll throw away the cans and recyclables.” 

It took like an hour, but it was definitely worth it, the room looked a lot better now. Now was just the dirty clothes on the floor and bed. 

He glanced around and couldn’t see find the clothes hamper. Klaus went in the restroom, so he didn’t want to bother to ask him. He figured Klaus must of put it in closet and went over to it. Instead of the hamper, he stared at a very long pillow with a pissed off face of himself printed on it. Not only his face, but a picture of his whole body was cropped and printed on the giant pillow that was about his height. 

“Fuck, I was going to tell you. I didn’t want you to find out this way.”

He turned around, Klaus’ head was down and he was sniffling. Five walked over and hugged him, “Hey, I’m not mad. Yeah, I’m surprised, but why would you buy a pillow of your boyfriend.”

“Actually, at the time, you weren’t my boyfriend.”

“Awww, I didn’t know you had a huge crush on me. Well, you have the real thing now, so you don’t need that pillow anymore.” 

“It seems like such a waste to throw it away, I paid good money on it too.”

“Let’s freak out Vanya by putting it in her closet,” Five rubbed his hands, laughing out loud maniacally. 

“Oh my god, my boyfriend’s a super villain.”


	6. Love Is In The Air

Five really wanted Klaus to spend the night in his room again. So he could snuggle into his body heat and hear the soft thumping of his heartbeat as he pressed his face to his back. He wondered if Klaus would turn in his sleep and hold him like he was that body pillow of his, pressing his naked body to his. He was pretty sure if Klaus had stayed the night, they wouldn’t do anything tomorrow. Well, he was sure they would do stuff, just not training related anyway. 

“I really should get back to my room. Remember to set your alarm for 7 and we’ll do some training tomorrow in the backyard. I don’t think there’s enough room in here,” Five said. 

Klaus cupped his face and leaned down to give him a slow kiss. Five reluctantly pulled out the kiss before he got a boner and wanted to share it with Klaus. “I’ll see ya tomorrow morning, ok?” he said before he jumped and landed arms splayed out on his bed with a slight bounce. He kicked off his shoes so he didn’t make his bed dirty.

Five did more or less promised dad to help Klaus to control his powers, but it was also an excuse for them to spend more time together. It warmed his chest whenever he made Klaus smile, like really smile. He noticed the way his smile doesn’t quite reach his eyes, whenever tries to make the others laugh and they blew him off. He really hated the way their dad and the others treated him more of a nuisance than a teammate on missions. Usually Luther gave Klaus a lame assignment like making sure civilians don’t come on the scene or have him call the cops after they were done capturing a burglar. 

He understood seeing ghosts wasn’t a practical power in most situations, but being able to see and communicate with spirits could provide a wealth of information. It could be used to help ID killers or criminals of the deceased victims or witnesses. He really did want to figure out how Klaus’ new ability functioned. What practical application could levitating be used for? Maybe float high enough so an enemy can’t hit you. That’d work until they pulled out a firearm and shot you out the air. It could be used to sneak up on enemies without them hearing any footsteps. 

The digital alarm beep annoyingly on his bedside table, he reached out to turn it off and was irritated his short arms couldn’t quite reach it. He winced at the sunlight streaming through his blinds and got up to turn it off. He changed out of his plaid pajamas and into a pair of jeans and a plain black shirt. He quickly brushed his teeth, splashed water on his face and spent some time combing his hair, making sure his part was just right. He could really use a cup a coffee right about now. He also grabbed a notebook and pen from his desk before he jumped into Klaus room. 

Klaus must’ve forgot to set his own alarm because he was still asleep, wrapped up in his blanket and lightly snoring on his side. "Hey Klaus, wake up," he whispered and ran a hand through his hair. Klaus mumbled something unintelligible and kept sleeping.

Five nudged his shoulder next, he stirred but otherwise stayed asleep. The blanket shifted from his movement, exposing his bare arm and chest a little. He chuckled lowly, now he knew what to do. He wiggled his fingers towards him and tickled Klaus’ underarm. 

Klaus jolted awake, giggling and squirming. He was still cocooned in his blankets and yelped when he rolled off the bed, landing on the wooden floor with a soft thud.

Five knelt down and kissed his forehead, "Good morning, sleepyhead."

Klaus yawned out, "Are you sure you aren't a super villain?" He unraveled the blanket, stumbling a little when it caught on his foot and threw the offending blanket on the bed. 

Five licked his lips and eyed Klaus' naked body, gazing down to his flaccid cock. His own cock twitched in his jeans. “Not that I’m complaining, but do you always sleep in the nude?" 

Klaus glanced down and then quickly covered his crotch, blushing hard, "I wasn't expecting you to pop up in my room.”

"You forgot to set your alarm, right? You should’ve been up by now. Anyways, go get dressed or we’re probably not gonna get much training done today. I’d rather relax and hangout with you, but I'm also excited to figure out how your new ability works."

Klaus went to his dresser, slipped on some black briefs, faded blue jeans and a smiley face Nirvana shirt. He went to his bathroom, coming out a few minutes later. He went back over to Five, hugging him and leaning down to kiss him. Five melted into the kiss, a hand on Klaus’ hip and the other in his hair.

Klaus pulled away with a goofy smile, “Good morning. Thanks for waking me up.” 

Klaus poked his stomach like he was the damn Pillsbury Doughboy, "I’ve been wondering how the hell do you stay in shape if you eat so many fluffernutters and don’t seem to walk anywhere?" 

"Jumping burns a tremendous amount of calories, that's why I eat so many of them. Quick and easy to make with plenty of carbohydrates,” Five’s stomach suddenly growled and they laughed. 

“Speaking of which, let’s get some food,” Klaus suggested.

“And a pot of coffee,” Five added. 

They walked down stairs and headed to the kitchen. He didn’t want to risk another jump on an empty stomach, his aim was shit or he couldn’t jump when that happened. The heavenly aroma of fresh coffee hit him as they stepped into the kitchen. Pogo was next to the coffee machine and it was about finished brewing a whole pot of coffee. 

“Good morning, Pogo. Great timing I was gonna make some coffee this morning,” Five said and walked over to grab some coffee cups from the cupboard, setting them down on the table.

“Morning, Pogo,” Klaus gave him a big hug and Pogo returned the hug. Klaus then proceeded to grab the glass bowl of sugar cubes off the counter and a plastic bottle hazelnut creamer from the fridge setting them on the table too. 

“You seem awfully chipper this morning. I practically have to drag you out of bed by your ear, especially around at this time. By the way, could you grab the banana nut creamer, Klaus?” 

Five started putting a couple of sugar cubes and pouring coffee into their cups. 

Klaus sat down and smiled at Five, “I guess it’s easier to get up when it’s a beautiful morning. Sorry, I checked for it earlier and didn’t see it.” 

“That’s quite alright. One more thing to add to the grocery list when Grace is finished dusting and cleaning the mansion. I’d go myself to the store, but last time the clerk thought I was wearing a mask. Could you believe he had mistaken me for a petty shoplifter and threatened to call the police,” Pogo said and then drank some of his coffee.

Five just sat down, adding a bit of creamer before taking a sip of his own. “Next time, tell the clerk you’re a furry wearing a furry suit,” Klaus said with a straight face like he was completely serious and Five snorted, almost spitting out his coffee from laughing. 

“I’m very careful not to get any of stray hairs on my dress suit.” Pogo clearly misunderstood and had no any idea what he was talking about. 

Klaus was taking a big gulp from his own cup and quickly covered his mouth as coffee splattered all over behind his hand, dripping onto the table. He muttered an apology and Five got up to grab some paper towels for the mess. 

“Are you alright, Klaus?” Pogo asked.

“Yeah, just went down the wrong pipe. I’m good.”

Pogo finished his coffee and set it in the sink, “I must be on my way. Thank you for the company, you two.” 

“Thank you for the coffee, Pogo,” Five said and waived as he walked out the kitchen.

“See ya around, Pogo,” Klaus said. He wiped up the mess he made earlier. He threw away the soiled paper towel and rinsed off with the kitchen faucet.

Five's stomach growled, “Let’s make a fluffernutter before we go. I’ll get the bread and you get the marshmallow spread and peanut butter butter.” 

He pulled out the loaf of white bread and a white plate. Klaus came over with peanut butter and marshmallow. Klaus grabbed a butter knife and started to spread peanut butter on a slice of bread. Five got another butter knife for the marshmallow jar, but Klaus was about to put the peanut butter covered knife right into his marshmallow jar. 

Five grabbed his wrist, “What do you think you’re doing?”

“Uh...Making us a sandwich?” 

“I get that, but why are you attempting to defile my marshmallow with that dirty knife?”

“It’s not dirty, it’s just peanut butter. Why is that such a big deal? I did it last time.”

Five’s eye twitched, “Last time? What do you mean, ‘last time’?”

“When I made the other fluffernutter for you.”

Five snatched the plastic jar of marshmallow right out of Klaus’ other hand, inside the jar was beautiful sweet fluffy marshmallow cream along with some traces of delicious peanut butter tainting it. 

He clutched the jar to his chest and sniffled, “You ruined Marsha. She was so sweet and fluffy, but now she is forever tainted. Her beautiful pale complexion is marred beyond recognition. She will be forever missed and remembered for her fluffy white sweet stickiness. Perhaps we could hold a candlelight vigil in her honor.”

“What the fuck are you on about? It’s just marshmallow. We can always get some more later.”

Five emptied the whole container of the now tainted marshmallow onto a slice of bread and grabbed the peanut butter slice, slapping them together on the white plate. The marshmallow oozing off the sides as he took a knife and cut it in half. He thrusted half of the messy sandwich into Klaus’ hands and he angerly took bites out of his half of it. 

***

After they finished their messy fluffernutter and washed up. Five smiled and held out his hand, "You ready to jump to the backyard? Please try not to throw up on me. If you need to, do it in the dad’s flower garden. I’m sure he’’ll love the added color and smell. "

Klaus clutched a hand to the side of his head, "I think I'm getting more used to jumping. I got a head splitting headache, but I’m not feeling sick anymore.”

“That’s great to hear. It took me awhile not to be sick either, I had practiced in my room with a trashcan nearby and I’d ended up filling it up by the end of the night. Anyway, first things first. We need to figure out how or what activates your levitating power.” 

Five opened his notebook and chewed at the end of the pen in thought, staring at the blank line paper. He had no idea where to start, until he spotted a pile of small rocks on the ground, "I think we should figure out if your levitating powers react to you dodging," Five said and jotted down about triggered by dodging objects. 

"Oh, are we gonna spar and I’m supposed to like float out the way from your attacks?”

“Not exactly like that. I am going to attack you, but not with hand to hand combat. I’m going to throw some rocks at you and you try to focus on your powers. Don’t worry about getting too hurt. I’ll jump back in time, so to you it’ll be like it never happened.”

“So, it’s kinda like a respawn point in a video game. That actually sounds pretty awesome. Would I remember anything if you did jump back in time?” Klaus asked. 

“Do you think Mario remembers how many different cruel and unusual ways he died before he saved Princess Peach?” Five laughed while rubbing his palms together.

“Why do I get the feeling you’re liking this too much. I swear if I die, I will come back to haunt your ass.” 

“But anyways, let's start today's training with throwing rocks at you." Five set his notebook on nearby bench. He walked over to pick up some rocks. "Stand like 10 ft. away from me over there."

Klaus walked over to where he gestured, "Is here good?"

"Yeah. Get ready and I'll try not to hit your face, pretty boy."

"Hey! I'm not a pretty boy!"

"Concentrate on using your powers, not your mouth, " Five threw a rock at him and he yelped, rubbing his forearm. 

Klaus was side stepping, dodging the rocks. He kept yelping whenever they hit him. He grabbed his crotch and dramatically fell to his knees.

Five laughed, "Come on, quit playing around." 

"You hit my balls," Klaus wheezed out and then fell on side, hands still between his thighs, holding his poor balls.

Five rushed over and knelt down in front of him, "Oh shit, I'm so sorry Klaus. I thought you were messing with me. Are you ok?"

"You threw a rock at my balls, what do you think Einstein?" 

"Do you want me to jump back in time?"

"Yeah, I don't think my levitating powers are connected to my balls getting hit or I sure as fuck hope not."

Five focused his powers and time slowed down. A flock of birds flew overhead, their wings were flapping in slow motion. Time began to rewind like a slow motion video, the birds started flying backwards and Five and Klaus’ actions were reversed too. Five moved backwards away from him, Klaus stood back up and stopped holding his crotch. Their speech was even in reverse, Five went back in time before he started throwing rocks at Klaus. 

"Hey! I'm not a pretty boy!"

Five dropped the small rocks that were in his palm and went over the bench for his notebook. He crossed off the note about dodging objects. Well, that didn't work out like he planned.

Klaus walked up to him, "What's up, Five? Weren't you supposed to throw the rocks at me?"

"I did and I'm really sorry about hurting your poor balls."

"What the hell are you talking about? "

"I accidentally threw a rock at your balls, so I jumped back before I started throwing them." Klaus winced when he heard the words ‘rock’ and ‘your balls’ in the same sentence.

"Thanks for saving my nuts. If that idea didn’t work, then what's your next plan, Five?"

“You were asleep when I found you levitating, so perhaps you need to be in a relaxed state.”

Klaus chuckled, “So, meditate like a monk?”

“I must be rubbing off on you because that’s actually not a bad idea. Try sitting cross legged on the ground and relax, but focus on using your power.” Klaus sat down sitting crossed legged with hands in his lap as instructed and closed his eyes.

Five opened his notebook, ready to jot down some notes. It must’ve been a few minutes before he heard Klaus snoring. He carefully set his notebook down and crouched to be eye level with Klaus to make sure he was really asleep. He was quietly snoring with a bit of drool on the side of his beautiful lips.

He was so going to pay for sleeping in the middle of a serious training session and for defiling his sweet late Marsha. 

So he brought his fingers close to Klaus’ underarms once again and then attacked with swift and precise movements of his fingers tips. Klaus giggled out of control and rolled onto his back on the ground. Five sat on his lap to pin him down and supported most his weight with his knees on either side of Klaus. 

Klaus laughed and begged, “Please stop or I’m gonna piss myself.” Five reluctantly stopped his assault. He sat up with Five still in his lap, panting out of breath, “You’re beautiful, you know that?”

Five smirked, "Of course I did. Why else would I spend so much time on combing my hair?" 

“You really do love yourself, huh?”

“Not as much as I do you though.”

Klaus pulled back somewhat and stared at him, “Wait a sec, what do you mean by that?”

Five gulped, oh shit, did he just say that out loud? "Don't get me wrong. I really love fluffernutters and coffee the most, but I guess you're a close second."Klaus cupped his face and leaned to kiss Five deeply. 

Five slipped his tongue in his mouth, he tasted like fluffernutter. Klaus made a happy sound when he ran his fingers though the hair on the back of his head. Five wasn’t sure if it was the lack of adequate oxygen to his brain, but he could’ve sworn his body felt lighter. It was at that point he realized he wasn’t supporting his weight on his knees anymore and his legs were in fact dangling now.

Pulled away from the kiss and then grabbed onto Klaus’s shoulders in a panic. They seemed to be about two stories high almost as high as the mansion. Luckily, he was still sitting in Klaus lap and he seems to able to share or be affected by Klaus’ power of levitation.

“We’re floating,” he whispered calmly so he didn’t freak out Klaus and fall.

Klaus still had eyes closed with a goofy smile plastered on his face, “I love you, Five. You make me feel like I’m floating too.” 

He would’ve swooned at that, but he needed to figure out what triggered his power, so they wouldn’t fall and seriously injure themselves, “Keep your eyes closed and tell me how you’re feeling now.”

“Well, I feel really happy. I mean, of course I get happy, but this feels different. Like I don’t have to worry about anything right now. When I think about you, I feel like I could do anything because I know you got my back.” 

Five leaned in to kiss him and whispered, “Keep thinking about that. Can you do that? I’ll jump us above the indoor pool if anything goes awry. I’m going to need you to relax and slowly opened your eyes.”

Klaus opened his eyes and he quickly wrapped his arms around Five protectively, “Oh, fuck. We’re flying.” 

“Well, not exactly flying, more like hovering.”

“Do you think you could possibly move us horizontally?”

“You want us to go to the horizon?” 

Five sighed he really did love Klaus, but he needed to study a bit more, “Can you move us to the roof deck over there? You got this, I know you can do it. I believe in you, ok?”

“Alright I’ll try,” he licked his lips and suddenly looked focused and determined.

They glided over the roof and Five crawled off his lap and landed in a crouch position to soften his landing on the concrete. Klaus stretched his arms to his sides like he was tightroping and glided down with surprising poise. 

“Holy shit, I can fucking fly,” Klaus laughed out, pulling Five in big warm hug.

“I told you it’s not exactly flying.”

“I love you, but shut up and let me have this.” 

Five tried to jump them down on the ground, but couldn’t and his stomach growled. Shit, jumping in time must have took to much energy. “Do you think you can do it again?”

“Well, I hope so eventually. Why?”

“Because I can’t jump us on the ground, that’s why.”


	7. Birds of A Feather

Klaus couldn't believe he flew in the air or should he say 'hovered', but it was still thrilling and fucking terrifying at the same time. He flew high enough that they were now on the mansion rooftop. Now they were apparently stuck on the roof now because he didn’t really know how he did that and Five can’t jump them.

Five checked the roof access hatch, "Shit, it’s locked. I lost too much energy when I went back in time. It's up to you now.”

"But I'm not sure how or what triggered my power."

Five glanced down at Klaus' faded smiley face Nirvana shirt, "I think I got it now. When we were in the air I asked how you were feeling and you said you felt really happy. Your levitating power must be tied to your emotions, particularly happiness."

"So, I'm basically a real life Peter Pan, huh? I just need to think happy thoughts and I can fly?"

"I think you're way cuter though, but yeah I'm certain that's the case. Think about things that make you happy. I know you can do it, Klaus. I believe in you."

Klaus hugged Five around his narrow waist and held him tightly. He focused on the warm feeling in his chest whenever he thought of Five's smile and laugh. The way his eyes lit up whenever he was munching on one of his fluffernutter sandwiches. His sexy smirk when he caught some bad guy and says some ridiculous pun. The fact that he wasn’t alone anymore and Five really loved him.

He started to feel the pressure on his joints lighten. It was an odd feeling sorta like he was going down a fast elevator and get that sudden moment of weightlessness. That feeling spread throughout his body and he wasn’t weighed down by holding onto Five at all. 

With Five holding onto him, his feet left the ground as he rose over the concrete edge of the roof and over the backyard, “This is fucking awesome. I can’t believe I’m flying. We’re flying.”

“That’s very nice and all, but can we get down right now. Also it’s not really flying.”

Klaus smiled and noticed Five squeezed his eyes shut, “Hold on a sec, is the mighty brave Five afraid of heights?”

“I don’t have any idea what you’re talking about,” Five said quickly.

“Check out the view of the city.” 

“No, I’m alright. No, thank you.”

“You said you believed in me, right? Then trust me when I say I got you. That I control my power now, it doesn’t control me anymore. You helped me believe in myself when nobody else did. I learned to love myself because of you. You’re the best thing in my life. I really love you, Five.”

Five opened his eyes and smiled, “I love you too, Klaus.” Klaus’ heart swelled as he leaned in and softly kissed him, running his fingers through the hair on his neck and pulled away. “It is a pretty view of the city.” 

“How about we get a better view from up higher?” Klaus held onto Five firmly and flew up higher than the tallest building in the city. The sun was bright, few clouds in the sky and the air had that slightly dewy smell like after a rain. The city was a concrete jungle with a few metal skyscrapers in the distance. The sound of cars and people were muffled, almost completely silent. It really was an amazing view, but it was cold as fuck up here. He began to shiver and he was pretty sure his balls went inside his body at that point. 

“Holy shit, this is really high and I’m freezing my ass off. Next time, let’s wear a hoodie or something before going up this high,” Five said in between his teeth chattering, body shivering. “This is more similar to flying than I thought. I get moving up and down, but somehow you seemed to be exerting an external force to move around more then you should be able to.”

“See? I told you I was flying.”

“We’re not really flying,” Five pointed to a couple of pigeons flying nearby, “See those birds over there. They’re able to travel through the air, but we seem to be able to move up and down mostly. We’re practically just human balloons like the scene from Charlie and The Chocolate Factory.”

“If we’re like balloons, how come we aren’t being blown away by the wind?” Klaus asked.

“You make a really great point, that’s the thing I can’t seem to wrap my head around.” 

The silence around them was broken with a series of loud bird squawks. A flock of pigeons flew right in to them, hitting Klaus’ face with their gray feathered wings and little talons scratching his arms and his face. 

They yelled and Klaus shut his eyes, swinging his arm to fight off the attacking pigeon,“Get the hell off me you stupid bird.” 

Five squirmed and struggled to fight off another pigeon like he was. Klaus held onto him with one arm and the other to block his own face. Five was still weightless, but Klaus was losing his grip, fending off the stupid birds. Five slipped through his hold, Klaus was only holding on to Five’s wrist tightly now. All the while, the fucking birds kept attacking them in a frenzy, gray feathers all around them everywhere. 

He glared at the fucking pigeons flapping their damn wings in their faces and scratching the shit out of Five and him. He thought hard about squeezing them, imaging their wings tearing from their gray little bodies. 

The back of Klaus’ neck strangely tingled like crazy. Out of nowhere, all the pigeons’ tiny eyes exploded, spraying them in droplets of blood. 

“What the fuck?!” They both yelled at the same time.

There was a wet sickening, tearing noise, as all of the pigeons’ gray wings tore off at the same time in a bloody mess. Every pigeon was wingless as they dropped from the air around them. Blood splattered on them and on his hand that was currently gripping Five’s thin wrist.

“Klaus, I’m slipping!” Five’s wrist was too slippery from the blood and he fell screaming. 

I know you can do it, Klaus. I believe in you.

Five screamed as he kept falling, Klaus flew down after him and reached an arm out towards him, his neck began to tingle again like before. Five stopped screaming when he suddenly slowed down to a stop in midair and Klaus flew in front of him. 

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry, Five. Are you ok?”

Five panted, clutching his chest,“Oh shit, that was fucking crazy. I almost fucking died. It’s not your fault though, it’s those stupid birds that flew right into us. How the hell did you move so fast, you really can fly.” Five yelped when he looked down and kicked his feet around, but otherwise didn’t move. “How did you stop me from falling and how am I suspended in the air without you touching me.”

Klaus shrugged, “I guess I’m able to share my flying powers?”

“I don’t think so, because that doesn’t explain what you did to those disgusting flying rats. I feel so gross. I’d hug you if we both weren’t covered in nasty pigeon blood and feathers.” 

“I guess my new powers include flying and exploding pigeons with my mind. The flying is really useful and pretty fucking awesome if I do say so myself. But I don’t know how useful exploding pigeons would be on a mission. You know, unless the bad guys are pigeons.”

Five slapped his forehead, “Ugh, I’m so stupid. If you were just levitating, you wouldn’t have been able to move around so freely. You have another power to help you move around and it explains what you did to those pigeons. You aren’t sharing your flying ability with me, Klaus. I think you must be telekinetic.” 

“But I can’t read your mind.”

“That’s telepathic, telekinesis is the ability to control objects with your mind without physically touching them. What were you thinking about just before it happened?”

“I was pissed off at the pigeons, so I imagined squeezing them and tearing off their fucking wings that kept slapping me in the face. I had a weird tingling sensation in the back of my neck and then their little beady eyes exploded and then their wings tore themselves off too.”

Five chuckled, “Remind me to never piss you off.”

“I’d never want to hurt you, Five.”

“I’m just joking with you, Klaus. I know you wouldn’t or at least I know you wouldn’t willing hurt me. I really need to take a shower after this. I don’t think Grace is gonna be able to get this blood out.”

His favorite band shirt is ruined, it looked crazy with all the blood and feathers on the smiley face on his Nirvana shirt. Almost like the face was smiling at all the pigeon gore it witnessed.

Klaus groaned out, “Oh fuck, dad will kill us if we track blood on the floor.”

“It’ll be fine as long as we won’t touch the floor at all.” 

“Oh right, duh. Why didn’t I think of that?”

Five smirked, “That’s alright, you just fly there looking pretty, ok?”

“Stop calling me pretty, I’m not a pretty boy!”

Klaus used his telekinetic power to glide Five along with him, back down to the Hargreeves Mansion. Five seemed really nervous going through the air on his own, so Klaus reached out and held his hand as they flew down. Five turned his head and smiled. Klaus would rather be hugging him close, but he settled on holding his hand for now until they showered. He stretched his arms out and Five slowly copied him. They flew down laughing, until they reached the mansion and landed in the backyard.

Five wiped his hands on a small part of his black shirt that somehow avoided blood. Five walked over to the backdoor and tried to open it. “Shit, they locked us out. They must’ve checked on us, while we were flying and thought we left.”

“We did sorta leave, didn’t we? Ah ha, so you admit we were in fact flying like I said?” Klaus said smugly. 

“Ok, so you were right that one time, but I’m right most of the time.

“Wow, your humbleness amazes me sometimes.”

“No, need to compliment me, I know.”

“Anyway, we got to figure out a way in without dad knowing.”

"Hey, I think I hear Vanya playing the violin right now. Her window is big enough, we should be able squeeze through."

"Hopefully, she won't freak out and smack us with her violin," Klaus said and flew up with Five to Vanya's window. Her blinds were completely down, blocking them from view, but Klaus could hear the soft beautiful notes from inside.

Five cupped his hands over his mouth and whispered, "Hey Vanya, Klaus and I are locked out. Come on, let us in." She lifted up the blinds and yelped, holding her violin up like a bat.

"Why are you two covered in what looks like blood and feathers? Are you trying to scare the crap out of me? And how the hell are you two floating?"

"It's not a prank, Vanya. Let us in please. It's a long story." She slid up the window. He moved Five carefully through and Klaus was next. He slid through slowly and just barely made it though.

"Care to explain what the hell is going on?" Vanya asked as she swung in arm under their floating bodies. She also used her violin to sweep over their heads and walked around them in a circle.

"Five was training me and told me he loved me, which is pretty awesome because I love him too. Apparently, I can fly when I’m really happy like Peter Pan and we flew way up in the air. By the way, the view of the city up there is beautiful, but we were freezing our balls off. But anyways, a flock a stupid ass pigeons decided to ruin our little moment and fly right into us. They attacked us for no reason and I was so pissed off. I thought hard about squeezing their stupid little bodies and tearing off their wings. Their stupid little black eyes exploded and their wings tore off, so that’s why we’re covered in feathers and blood. That’s the story of how we found out I can fly and I’m telepathic too, the end.” 

“See? I told you it’s a long story," Five said.


	8. A Shower For Your Thoughts

They were back in Five’s bedroom and had managed to take off their clothes without making a mess on the floor. Klaus threw them into Five’s trashcan for now, fortunately their underwear and shoes were spared by the pigeon gore. Five had streaks of blood in his hair and on his face, Klaus hadn’t checked yet, but he was certain he wasn’t much better. 

Five went over to the door and locked it before pulling off his socks and underwear. “I really need to shower. You’re welcome to join me if you want,” he said and headed to his bathroom. 

Klaus didn’t need to be told twice and followed suit. His boner bounced as he pulled his underwear down and he stumbled a little when it caught his bare foot. Five leaned over to adjust the water temperature in the black marble shower stall, his cute perky butt taunting him. Nice warm steam filled the bathroom.

Klaus glanced over at the mirror above the white porcelain sink. If he didn’t know any better, he looked like he was some ax wielding killer that specializes in murdering poor birds. He started plucking the feathers that still clung to his skin and hair and shook them off his fingers into the trash. 

Five slid the glass panel and stepped into the steaming shower, Five turned and gestured for Klaus to join him. Five looked a little sadistic with his famous shit eating grin still streaked with blood. It made him look like he got away with murder and was ecstatic. Was it weird that was kinda turning him on?

Klaus stepped in and closed the glass panel. Five grabbed his wrist and guided them under the shower head, spraying hot water over their heads. Blood and water cascaded down and swirled into the drain. Five brushed his bangs out of his beautiful eyes and smiled. 

Klaus threaded their fingers, rubbing a thumb over a knuckle. "I'm sorry.”

Five squeezes his hand, "Hey, it's not your fault, ok? It was those disgusting pigeons that attacked us. I guess I can check skydiving off my bucket list now. I'm okay because you saved my life Klaus, remember that."

"But I put you in that situation though."

"I've had guns pointed at my face, threatened at knife point, guys who had 100 pounds more than me, try and punch me. All of that doesn't scare me as much as losing you on a mission. The thought of you getting hurt because I couldn't get to you or I was too busy fighting with someone. I want to make sure you can defend yourself." 

"Thank you for believing in me when I couldn't," Klaus kissed him deeply.

"If you're feeling that guilty about my unexpected skydiving lessons, you can make it up to me by feeding me," Five said.

"Hmm…How about we get some burgers? I think there's a new burger joint near by. I could really use a chocolate shake right about now."

Five bent down to grab a plastic bottle of shampoo, "Yeah, that sounds great. But first, we should really wash up good before we head out." The white lather turned into a light pink color and he rinsed off his hair.

He passed the shampoo to Klaus, he washed the traces of blood from his own hair. Pink foam from his own head went down his body and washed down into the drain. The color reminded him of his own strawberry scented shampoo, but instead of the fruity fragrance he was used to. Blood smelled like an old sack of coppery pennies.

Five grabbed the bar of soap from the built in soap holder in the marble wall. “Do you want me to get your back?” Klaus offered. Five handed him the soap and he stepped out from under the shower head.

Klaus began rubbing the bar of soap in circles on Five’s smaller chest, “You do realize that isn’t my back, right?” 

“I don’t have any idea where or what exactly a spleen is, but I know this isn’t your back. I thought it might sound weird to just ask if I could wash your body. Is it so wrong I wanna see your adorable face of yours?” Klaus pinched his cheek and leaned in to kiss him.

“Well, don’t be afraid to ask what you want. I won’t judge you, Klaus. For example,” Five leaned in to whisper, “I want you to cum on my cock like before. It felt amazing and hot. We can easily wash away the mess in here.” Five’s hard cock pressed into his thigh, making his own start to harden against Five’s hip. 

Five grabbed Klaus’ cock and bent it awkwardly down, trying to rub their cocks together. Klaus winced, it was kinda painful too and Five growled in frustration. It wasn’t really working out, since Five was too short, so their cocks couldn’t quite meet. Before when they did it together, it wasn’t a problem because they were on the Five’s bedroom floor. The shower stall wasn’t quite wide enough for them to lay down in. 

If only Five was a little higher up. That was it, “Hold on, I have an idea,” he focused his power and levitated Five up so they were at eye level now. Klaus reached out and gripped their cocks together, his long fingers able to comfortably wrapped around them both and started to jerk them off.

Five said between pants and moans,“I think I can count this as part of your training now. It helps to improve your ability to use your power while multitasking,” 

“It’s so hot when you talk nerdy to me.” 

Klaus captured his lips in a kiss, Five’s warm slick cock pressed against his own felt wonderful. Five deepened the kiss, moaning as he rolled his hips into Klaus’ fist, pressing more into his own hardon. 

He knew he wasn’t gonna last long. 

Five pulled out of the make out session, whispering right in his ear, “Energy equals mass times the speed of light squared.” Oh, fuck. That totally pushed Klaus over the edge.

His body shuddered and he released his hold on their cocks. Klaus held the base of his own cock to point downward and pulled the foreskin down just in time to shoot streams of cum on Five’s hardon. 

Five tugged his cock, using Klaus’ cum as lube. He jerked it a few time before he quickly added more of his own as he came over his knuckles in a deep long groan. Five looked debauched, chest heaving, cock and right hand covered in both their cum, but at the same time ridiculous while his legs and feet were dangling because he was still levitating off the shower floor.

“That was completely worth getting covered in pigeon blood for,” Klaus said panting and gently lowered Five down so he was back on his feet. 

“Maybe I should fall from the sky more often,” Five said hugging him, snuggling into the crook of his neck. 

“I guess you could say you….fell for me,” Klaus chuckled.

“You’re an idiot,” Five mumbled and kissed his neck.

“But you love me anyway.”

“I love coffee more.”

“Hey!”


	9. Kiss and Tell

Klaus snunk back into his own bedroom with a white towel wrapped around his wet waist. He felt amazing after the shower he shared with Five. Now he had plenty of mental jerk off material to work with. Five had looked so hot, floating in the shower with his cock and balls covered in both of their warm jizz. Five was such a perverted sexy nerd, like some kind of sexy library or college professor assistant in a cheesy porno.

He shook his head, he needed to get dressed. He promised Five he was gonna take him out on a date and he was keeping it. His stomach growled, they didn’t eat much except that one fluffernutter sandwich between them before the training in the morning.

Fuck, they almost died from falling because of him. The panicked voice of Five echoed in his head. The terrified look on his face as he slipped through Klaus’ grip and plummeted down towards the ground. He sat on his bed, head in his hands and started to tear up. He really fucked up back there. If Five had died and he somehow survived, he wouldn’t blame Five if he wanted to haunt him for the rest of his pathetic life.

He sniffled, wiping the back of his hand across his runny nose. Gross, he smeared it on his towel, technically it was Five’s. He took a deep breath to calm down, Five didn’t blame him and it was kinda a freak accident anyway. But he seriously needed to be more aware of his surroundings next time. He had been so caught up in the feeling of flying through the air and by the beautiful view of the city below. He was an idiot that didn’t notice the flock of fucking pigeons headed their way. What if he was on a mission and he had his head up his own ass and got one of his teammates hurt or worse. What if he wasn’t paying attention to a gunman and Five got shot because he was distracted. He needed to prove to dad that he wasn’t a liability on a mission, that he was as valuable as any other member of the Umbrella Academy. 

He went in his restroom and checked his reflection out in the mirror. He had a couple of faint scratches on his cheek from the stupid pigeons. Mostly they were on his forearm because he was quick enough to block his face. His eyes were a little puffy from crying. He sighed, he was glad he didn’t break down like that in front of Five. He was sure he wouldn’t judge him or anything, but that still would’ve been embarrassing. He splashed some cold water on his face and ran a hand through his wet hair to sweep his fringe to one side. He brushed his teeth again and checked his breath. He sniffed his pits and put on some deodorant. He considered using some cologne, but he didn’t have any or was that too much? 

Why was he more nervous about going on a date with Five than being naked with him? Probably because most of the blood from his brain goes straight down to his dick, so he didn’t really overthink it until now. It was his first date, his first date with his brother. Technically, foster brother, but they weren’t exactly what most would consider as family anyway. His adoptive dad more or less trained them to be good little soldiers to fight crime. Isn’t that like child endangerment or something like that? I guess it’s excused because they all have super powers to defend themselves, except for Vanya. She’s really great with the violin, maybe she could distract a bad guy with a nice melody or something.

He used the towel to dry his wet hair some more before putting go on some silk black underwear and skinny jeans that fit pretty snug on his ass. He threw on a matching black shirt and slipped on his shoes. He grabbed his wallet from his nightstand because he wasn’t sure if the date was on him or Five. Usually it was expected for the guy in a relationship to pay for the date, but since they were both guys, do they like split the bill? Do they like toss a coin or play rock paper scissors to see who pays? Was it like he had to pay and then the next time Five would or vise versa?

He now stood in from the door with the number 5 on it. He wiped his sweaty palms on his skinny jeans. He shouldn’t be so nervous, it was only Five, his boyfriend. Hell, they jerked each other off in the shower not too long ago. Still, here he was acting like he was asking a girl to prom or something. Maybe that would’ve been the case he grew up without super powers, straight, wasn’t raised by a robotic mom and an awesome talking chimpanzee butler and not adopted by an eccentric billionaire. But then again, this was their first official date. 

“How long have you been standing outside my door?” Five asked with a smirk.

Klaus made a very manly startled noise and cleared his throat, “Uh...Hey, Five. Not too long. You ummm...look really nice.”

Nice was an understatement. Baby blue polo shirt and tan khaki shorts that looked brand new. His hair was immaculate like always, not a single strand looked out of place. Shit, compared to Five, he felt way under dressed. The only really nice clothes he had was the Umbrella Academy uniform and he obviously didn’t want to draw attention to themselves in public. 

Five smiled, “Black really suits you, Klaus.” Five reached out and held his hand.

“What if someone see’s walking out the mansion like this?” 

“We tell them we’re on a date,” Five said like it was the most obvious thing to say. Yeah, like it was perfectly normal. Who was he kidding? None of the Umbrella Academy was considered normal. Being gay would be way more normal than teleporting or exploding pigeons with his mind, right?

They walked down the hall, hand in hand and they into someone right after they turned a corner. Out of reflex, he mumbled an apology. It was Luther with his preppy look and stupid blond hair. 

Klaus tried to pull his hand from Five, but Five kept a firm and gentle grip on him. “Oh, hi Luther. What’s up, dude?” Klaus said casually, hoping he wouldn’t notice them holding hands.

Luther shrugged, “Nothing much, I was going to get something to eat, but we’re kinda out of stuff right now. Pogo went out to get some groceries.”

“That’s funny. We’re going out to eat, right now,” Five said.

“Oh, cool. Could I come with you guys? What were you planning on eating?”

“Sorry, we already planned for just Klaus and I to eat.”

“I’ll pay for myself if that’s the problem.”

“I don’t think you want to be a third wheel on our date,” Five said. At least Five wasn’t ashamed to date him. But he wasn’t exactly expecting to come out to Luther and then naturally he would blab to Allison and then she would know too.

“I didn’t know you two were dating, but I’m happy for you guys. I don’t know how you guys have time to meet anyone outside the mansion since I always see you two hanging around here all the time. You guys are like conjoined twins or something, practically joined by the hip.” All that super strength, but not much going on upstairs. 

Five let go of his hand to grab Klaus’ face with both hands. Klaus made a startled noise as he was pulled down. His face was on fire, but he couldn’t help but melt into the warm kiss, Five slowly pulled away, licking his lips and giving him a sexy smirk before turning to face Luther.

Klaus snorted out loud, Luther’s expression was like a cross between constipated and confused. “B-But you guys said you were dating.”

“We’re going out with each other, numbskull,” Five explained.

“But you two are brothers though…”

“We’re not blood related,” Klaus spoke up, “and Dad raised us to be good little superheroes, not his children. He didn’t even bother to give us proper names. Grace gave us names and cared for us and Pogo is more of a father figure than that asshole. Besides, what about you and Allison, huh?” 

“What? Nothing is going on between us,” Luther said quickly, face red.

“Come on, it doesn’t take a genius to see it. You two were so obvious at the dining table earlier. I could practically see hearts floating between you guys.”

“Fine, we’ve only kissed a couple times. I don’t even know if we’re a thing or not. What if the public were to find out that Umbrella Academy teammates were dating each other?”

“People love dating gossip and more celebrities are coming out now,” Klaus said.

“I know...it’s just I want you guys to be safe. But I do want you to know I am happy for you guys. If anyone messes with you guys, let me know. I’ll punch them so hard, they’ll fly to the moon.”

“Also, Ben and Vanya got our backs too,” Klaus added.

“Is it alright if I tell Allison? I hate keeping secrets from her and I know she’ll support you guys too. Oh shit, what if Dad finds out about you guys and me and Allison?”

“Sure, figured you would tell her anyway. I guess we’re cross that bridge when we get there, but I suspect Dad wouldn’t care as long as it doesn’t interfere with missions. I’m more worried about merchandise sells and shareholders.”

***

They walked down the quiet sidewalk towards the new burger joint,“Well, not exactly how I wanted to come out to Luther.”

“Luther is a little thick sometimes, I figured it was the quickest way to explain and it was an excuse to kiss you too.”

“You could’ve just said we’re gay and dating each other. A little warning next time if you’re gonna kiss me in front of Luther or the others.” 

“Be thankful he didn’t find out with our dicks in each other’s mouth,” Five said casually.

Klaus chuckled and joked, “Oh no, it’s not what it looks like. A poisonous snake bit us, so we have to suck out the poison.”  
Five grabbed his hand and shoved his other one in his tan khaki shorts' pocket, “Could we stop talking about sucking things?”

Klaus gulped and looked around nervously, “What if people see us?” he whispered.

“Don’t worry, I’m not going to suck your dick in public.”

His face burned, “Not that, you horndog. I meant us holding hands.”

“I don’t think anyone is gonna recognize us without our Umbrella Academy uniform on.”

“But we’re both guys.”

“Yep, last time I checked. Which wasn’t that long ago, I might add.” 

“Don’t you worry about what other people think about two guys holding hands?” Klaus asked.

Five stopped to step in front of Klaus, “I can’t control what other’s think. But I can control how I react to it. Sometimes people act predators. If you show that something bothers you, then they’ll pick up on it and attack.” Five squeezed his hand, “I like the way you make me feel and so it doesn’t bother me. Right now, the only opinion I give two shits about is yours, ok?” 

“I care about you too, Five. I’m worried someone would recognizes us. I don’t have much reputation, but you do. I don’t want to be the one to drag your name in the mud. I’m not worth it.” 

Five hugged him, “Shut up, you idiot. I don’t want you to ever say that. You’re more than worth it. Do you know why Luther assigns you to just keep watch on missions?”

“Probably because I’m useless on missions, right?” 

“No, it’s because I tell him to. Because I can’t stand the thought of losing you. But I understand that I can’t always be there to protect you, so that’s why I’m making sure you can control your powers. You’re more than worth it, ok. I love you, Klaus. If dad has a problem with us being together than fuck him and the high horse he rode on.”

Klaus sniffled like a little bitch and hugged him back, “I love you, too. But I’d rather you fuck me than dad and a drugged out high horse.”

Five laughed, face in his black hoodie,”You’re stupid.”

Klaus kissed his hairline and smiled, “I know.”


	10. We're Just A Superpowered Couple

They walked next to a small electronic shop window with a news channel playing out loud on a small TV. The news reporter talked about a couple of burglaries or something. Klaus pulled his arms inside his hoodie and swung the loose hoodie sleeves to hit Five. "Give me all your money or it's curtains for ya, see?" Klaus said in a bad old time mobster voice.

Five laughed out, "You're an idiot."

"I see that you're armed. Maybe ya wanna be my partner in crime, yeah?" 

"Sure, why not? I keep asking for an espresso machine, but dad won't buy me one.”

Klaus unzipped his black hoodie, “Get in and be my arms, ya dig?” He wrapped his hoodie around Five. 

He slipped his arms around Five, while Five slipped his arms in the hoodie sleeves. They laughed trying to walk down the sidewalk without tripping each other and possibly landing on their face. Five made comic books guns sounds as he pretended to shoot random things with his finger guns. A couple of people stared as they walked by, making them laugh some more.

“See? We make a great team, like Bonnie and Clyde,” Klaus said. 

“But we’re supposed to be the good guys, remember?”

“Alright, I’ll be Superman and you can be Lois Lane then.”

“I don’t wanna be Lois Lane, she doesn’t do shit.”

“Fine, you can be Batman.” 

Warmth left him when Five slipped out of his hoodie, their shoulders bumping into each other as they walked toward the diner. The burger joint looked like one of the 50’s diners inside a long chrome like building with windows. The smell of burgers and fries in the air started to make his mouth water. 

Klaus held the metal door open and gestured with a hand wave. Five walked past, fanning himself with with his hand and with a horrible imitation of a southern belle said, “Oh, why thank you kind, sir.” Klaus snorted, he was really rubbing off on him and walked in after him.

The linoleum floor was a black and white checkered pattern. There was a white bar table with red spinning bar stools. The rest of the seating were matching red booths along the windows. Luckily it wasn't too crowded, a few trucker looking guys by the bar table and some people in the booths. 

A middle aged lady with blond hair in a loose bun and a pink and white waitress outfit walked up to them, “How many in your party?” she said in a cheery polite tone.  
“Only us, ma’am,” Five said.

She waived her hand at him, “Oh, no need to be so polite, call me Agnes. Would you two prefer the bar table or a booth?” she grabbed a couple of menu behind the small table with the register. 

“A booth, please.”

“Wow, so polite and look at you, all dressed up. I bet you fight off all the ladies with a stick.”

“Thank you, but that’s not the case at all.”

“Well, I’m sure you’ll find a nice girl to date.”

“Actually…I’m already on a date,” Five said and slipped his hand in his. Klaus couldn’t help but smile and squeeze back while he ignored the heat in his cheeks. 

She smiled and quietly replied, “Well then, I’ll get you boys a nice quiet booth in the back.” She guided them to a booth in the far end of the diner away from the entrance. They sat across from each other in the booth and Agnes handed them each a menu. He really was craving a burger right about now.

“Are you boys ready to order now?”

“Yeah, I’ll have a cheese burger with large fries and a chocolate shake, please,” Klaus said and Agnes jotted down the order on a small notepad from her breast pocket.

“You know what? I’ll have the same thing, but instead of the shake, I’ll have a coffee. Thank you, Agnes.” She smiled at them and walked away to slip the paper in those spinning metal things for the orders next to the kitchen. 

“This is nice,” Klaus said. 

Five glanced around the diner, “Yeah, it’s not bad. I like the retro style.” he reached out and rubbed Klaus’ hand on the table, “Are you alright? You’re quieter than usual.”

“Sorry, I’m just nervous I’m gonna mess up.”

“Hey, you don’t have anything to be worried about. We’re on a date, not a mission.”

For the longest time, he assumed his feelings were completely one sided. He thought all he could have was friendly touches, like an arm around Five’s shoulders or mess with his hair just so he could feel how soft it was. Now, he was able to do way more than that. 

Real life was better than any wet dream he had of Five. Like the one he had when Five woke him up, because he was asleep, grinding into Five. If it wasn’t for that, he would’ve never found out that Five felt the same way. The way Five’s warm lips felt on his, the warm hardness of his cock in his long fingers. That silky smooth and hard cock that slid past his lips and on his tongue, leaking salty sweet precum. It felt amazing when they pressed their hardons together, creating delicious friction. 

All that and here he was now, on a date with Five, in public no less. He even told the waitress they were on a date and held his hand without any hesitation, like he was proud that Klaus was his boyfriend. He couldn’t help but stare at Five in awe. His silky smooth dark bangs parted mostly on one side of his cute face, naturally clean shaven with a jawline that could cut deli meat. Sharp eyes that bore into his soul and those kissable bow shaped lips that felt amazing against his.

You’re so beautiful, Five

Five laughed nervously and rubbed his face, “Aww...Thanks…. I think you’re beautiful too.” Shit, did he just say that out loud? 

Klaus leaned on his elbows on the table, resting his chin in his palm, “You look really cute when you’re blushing, Five… I wish I could kiss you.”

Five leaned halfway over the table, his cheeks still tinged a light pink and whispered back, “Do it, then.”

“What? Kiss you? Here? In front of other people?”

Five glanced behind Klaus, “There aren’t many customers in the diner now. Besides, we’re on a date, aren’t we? I’ve never been on a date before but, isn’t it customary to kiss your date on one.”

“But we’re gay.”

“Yep, I’m more than well aware of that fact. Please, Klaus. Just one small kiss?”

He gave Five a quick kiss on the cheek. “Hey, that’s not a real kiss. What am I? Your grandma?” Five pouted.

Klaus gave him a small kiss on the lips this time, “No, you’re my brother.” 

There was a loud gasp behind him and he turned around to see Agnes holding his chocolate shake and a steaming coffee mug. His face was on fire as he quickly tried to backpedal, “Actually, we’re not really brothers. We’re both adopted from a different family, so not biologically related at all.” 

The set down the drinks on the table without eye contact. “You’re food should be ready soon. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to intrude,”Agnes said quickly and scurried away back to the register. Klaus groaned, dragging a hand down his face.

Five said, “It could always be worse, at least we got the day off.” 

The diner door burst opened. Two men with black ski masks rushed in, one of them pointing a black hand gun in the air, “This is a fucking stick up!” The few people in the diner froze up and stopped whatever they were doing. 

Klaus sighed, “You had to jinx it, didn’t you?”

Five whispered, “I don’t have enough energy to use my powers right now. It’s time to put that training to good use, Klaus. I know you can do it. I’ll back you up when I get the chance,” Five grabbed his chocolate shake and started to casually drink it.

It seemed like there wasn’t anymore guys coming in, so it might be just those two in the diner. He glanced through the window, there was a black sedan that was parked on the sidewalk with both front doors wide opened. That must’ve been their car and there didn’t seem to be anybody else in it. 

Now, he needed to disarm the guy with the black handgun. He focused on the gun in his hand, “Ow, what the fuck?!” the guy yelled out when he used his power to rip the gun from his grip and levitated the gun on top of the diner ceiling. 

His partner screamed, dropping a money bag, “What the fuck? You didn’t tell me this place is fucking haunted.” The guy tried to run away, but Klaus held him in place. “The ghost fucking got me. I can’t fucking move.”

Klaus stood up and started walking past the shocked people in the booths, “Nope, it’s not haunted. I should know, but you should still be terrified.”

“Fuck! I can’t move either. Who the fuck are you and how are you doing this?!” 

He ran a hand through his hair, “It doesn’t matter. What does matter is how I was enjoying my date until you two assholes showed up.” He turned to a stunned Agnes, “Oh, I’m sorry for cussing.”

Five walked up beside him, clutching his head. “Did you hit your head or something?” Klaus asked.

“No, just brain freeze. Could you get me a takeout box, Agnes.” Agnes nodded silently and went to grab a white styrofoam takeout box from under the bar table and handed it to Five.

“Oh, fuck. I recognize those tattoos. They’re with the Umbrella Academy.” 

“Looks like we’ll take an order of two robbers to go, please. Klaus, could you put the gun in the takeout box?”

“They’re coming up with some crazy happy meal toys nowadays,’ Klaus chuckled. He floated the gun from the ceiling, down into the takeout box.

Five closed the takeout box like it was leftovers and not a possibly loaded firearm and handed it to Klaus. Five reached out and touched each of the would be robbers’ forearms, “No need to call the cops. We’ll drop them off at the police station and be right back for our burgers, Agnes.” She just nodded dumbfounded before they jumped out the diner.

***

They jumped in the middle of the police station office like before, most of the cops stood up with their hands hovering over their firearms. One cop dropped a glazed donut he was eating into his coffee, splashing some of his paper work.

“Sorry about dropping in unannounced, but these two bozos here tried to rob a diner,” Five said with his hands up a little.

The cops relaxed and one of the cops walked up with cuffs. Klaus stopped using his power to hold him in place, so the cop could cuff him. 

He broke away before the cop could grab his arm and made a dash towards the exit. But before Klaus could react, Five teleported ahead of the robber and stuck a leg out, tripping him. Klaus winced, when the bad guy landed face first into the white floor in a loud thud. The cop with the cuffs quickly knelt down and cuffed him before he could run off again.

The cop pulled the guy up and took off the ridiculous black ski mask he had on, his scruffy face was bloodied and his nose possibly broken. Another cop came up and cuffed the other one and took them away, presumably to their jail cell.

“And they had this handgun with them too,” Klaus added and gently set down the styrofoam takeout box on the desk, careful not to set it in the coffee spill. He apologized, “Didn’t mean to startle you.”

“Keep up the great work you guys. On the behalf of the Umbrella Academy, we thank you for your service,” Five said with a little bow.

“Sorry about the donut, dude.” Five grabbed his hand and they jumped.

***

The people in the diner stood up and clapped their hands, giving their thanks. Even though they weren't many people in the small diner, he smiled while his chest swelled with pride. The trucker guys patted his back and gave a thumbs while they passed to their booth.

Klaus sat down and pouted. "Hey, you drank all of my shake. "

"Sorry, about that. I'll order you a new one.... Also, I'm sorry this date hasn't been that great," Five said quietly.

"It's not your fault. But thanks to your training I was able to fight those stupid goons. You gave me the confidence I needed. Thank you for believing in me, Five." 

"I always believed in you, Klaus. You just needed to believe in yourself, that's all." His heart melted at that and his eyes began to tear up.

He casually wiped at his eyes, "Are they cutting onions in here?"

Five took a sip of his coffee and smiled at him, "Yeah, I think so. They're affecting me too."

Agnes came by with a metal tray, carrying their burgers and fries. She smiled politely and placed them on the table. "Thank you so much for saving us. I've never been so terrified in my life. I've told the manager what happened. Apparently, he's a huge fan of the Umbrella Academy, he said the food's on the house. Actually, he said you're welcome to order anything you want for free, whenever you want." 

"Could I get another chocolate shake, Agnes?"

"Of course," she said, grabbing the empty glass and quietly walked away.

***

Klaus patted his slightly bloated stomach, “That really hit the spot.”

“Yeah, no kidding. I could probably jump all the way to California.”

“Oh, could we go to Disneyland?” 

“Not unless you wanna throw up on the rides right now.”

“But it’s the most magical place on earth.”

“I don’t think it compares to here.”

“You’ve got to be joking. I know free food is cool and all, but it’s freakin’ Disneyland.”

Five leaned forward, face blushing, “I meant...being here with you. Us, here, together. On our first date, is the most magical place on earth.”

Klaus smiled and laughed, “Do you work part time for hallmark?”

“I’m trying to be romantic, idiot,” Five grabbed his face and kissed him deeply. 

What sounded like people gasping and squealing near them as they pulled away. He turned his head to the source. There was suddenly a bunch of people outside the window next to them, mostly teenage girls, a few guys even. Some of them were taking pictures, a few had Umbrella Academy officially licensed merchandise on their backpacks, like their black umbrella stickers and patches. There was what looked like a high school girl with a Five figurine in one hand and one that was of himself in the other. She moved them together like they were kissing like they were just doing moments ago.


	11. Forgiveness Will Set You Free

Five grabbed his hand and they jumped out of the diner, back to Klaus’ bedroom. “So, much for keeping a low profile,” Klaus sighed..

“I’m sure it’ll be fine.” He wasn’t sure if Five trying to convince himself or him.

“This is gonna be all over the news. Fuck, we’re so screwed. I’m so sorry, Five.”

“Hey, you got nothing to be sorry about. I was the one who kept bugging you about a kiss.”

“Dad will probably kick me out on the curb and I don’t you to get in trouble because of me. I’ll tell him it was all me that kissed you. I’ll tell him that you pushed me away when I did it.”

“If they got a picture of us kissing, it’s going to show me clearly as the one who kissed you first. Shit, whatever happens, I’ll be there. I have my own personal bank account for emergencies, if it comes to that.”

“You don’t have to risk being kicked out of Umbrella Academy because of me. I’m not worth it.”

Five grabbed his cheeks with both hands and pulled him down, staring right into his eyes, “Stop saying you’re not worth it. Maybe the others are too blind to see how amazing you are, but I’m not.”

“I’m not that amazing.”

“Who can see ghosts and communicate with them?”

“Me.”

“Who can blow up disgusting pigeons with their mind?”

“I can.”

"Who single handedly saved a diner without anyone getting hurt?"

"I did, didn't I? I still couldn’t have done it without you. " Five kissed him and finally let go of his face. 

"You really fucked up that dude's face when you tripped him."

"Well, he shouldn't have messed up our date then.”

“Who says our date has to be over?” Klaus walked over to turn on his silver GameCube and TV, handing Five a controller, “Wanna play some Smash Bros?” 

Five hopped on the edge of the bed and Klaus sat beside him with his own controller, humping their thighs together, “I’m totally gonna kick your ass.” Five said smugly. 

After totally getting creamed by Five and not in the fun way. Klaus put back the controllers and turned off the TV. Five had passed out on his bed and he took off his own shoes and got on the bed too. Klaus snuggled up behind his back and threw the blanket over them. He buried his face in Five’s soft hair before he passed out. 

***

They were startled awake by knocking at the door. Five growled before teleporting in front of the door, he opened the door to reveal Allison. She let herself in and turned to close the door behind her. Her bushy pony tail brushed past Five’ face as she whipped around to face them.

“Umm...Can I help you, Allison?” Five asked flatly. 

Klaus sat up on the bed to yawn and rub his blurry eyes, “Hey, Allison, what’s up?”

Allison didn’t respond, but instead walked over to the TV and flipped through the channels until it landed on the news channel. A female news caster was interviewing Agnes from the diner and she mentioned how the two guys saved the diner with special powers.

A couple of teenager girls screamed and jumped in front of the news camera that it was the Umbrella Academy members. One of the girls flashed a Polaroid photo of them from outside the diner. It clearly showed Five grabbing his face, kissing him deeply. 

“I heard about the news some guys with powers at a diner. Luther mentioned that you two went out to eat, so I put two and two together. Are you guys pulling some kind of publicity stunt?” 

“One of the robbers had a gun. What were we supposed to do?” Klaus argued. 

“I wasn’t talking about the robbers. I meant the whole fake kiss to stir up news about Umbrella Academy.”

“Is that what you think we were up to?” Five asked.

“I figured something like this to come from Klaus, but I didn’t think he could drag you into this mess, Five.”

Five stepped in front of Allison and looked like he was about to tell her off, but Klaus stood up to place in arm between them. “This isn’t how I wanted to tell you, but that wasn’t a fake kiss, Allison,” Klaus explained.

Allison gestured between them with a finger, “So wait, you too..?” 

Five gently pulled Klaus arm down from in front of him and held his hand, “We were there on a date and if you want to get mad about the situation then get mad at me. I was the one who kissed him in public, I didn’t see there was an Umbrella Academy fan club that formed outside the diner window.”

She wrapped an arm around each of them and pulled them into an awkward three way hug with her in the middle, “Oh my god, I’m happy for the both of you. It’s such a relief Luther and I aren’t the only ones to get together.” They hugged her back just as awkwardly. 

“No offense, but Luther isn’t the most subtle person in the world. He always smiles way too much when you two are talking to each other. Also you laugh at his stupid jokes,” Five said with a chuckle.

“His jokes are funny though, you just don’t get them.”

“His jokes are limited to knock knock and chicken crossing jokes,” Five mused. 

“I think he mentioned Pogo had taught him most of the jokes.”

“Well, that explains the lame dad jokes,” Klaus said.

"That reminds me, dad's going to find out about this. There's no way he's not, it's all over the news."

"I'll prove I'm an essential member of this team, just as much as everyone else. If I’m not kicked out of Umbrella Academy, that is."

"If he does, I'll voluntarily quit. He wouldn’t risk losing two members of the team," Five said, bringing their joined hands and kissed the back of Klaus’ hand.

"Aww, isn't that sweet? And here I thought Luther and I were bad, you two are gonna give me cavities,” Allison teased. 

Five flipped her off with the same hand that still held his and Klaus made a face and stuck his tongue out at her. Klaus sighed, "Since we’re pretty sure he’s gonna find out anyway, better to rip the Band-Aid off. Do you think you could get Vanya to play Stair Way to Heaven at my funeral?”

***

Klaus really didn’t want to do this, but he knew it was better for Dad to hear it from him than on the news. He was used to being a disappoint in dad’s eyes. No, he shouldn’t think like that. Five believed in him. He needed to believe in himself. He could do this. 

He figured dad was in his study about this time as usual. He was so glad Five was here to support him. Five squeezed his shoulder as they stood in front of the big oak doors. He wiped his sweaty palm on his jeans, before knocking firmly a couple of times. 

“Come in,” Dad said from the other side the thick doors. He gulped, pushing the heavy oak doors. They stepped through and he carefully shut them. 

The sunlight beaming through the big window and lighting up the wall lined with bookshelves. The view overlooked the city and the backyard seemed so small from up here. Dad still dressed as always in his black suit while reading an old leather bound book. He calmly pulled a bookmark out from between the pages and set it where he was reading now. He set down the book on the round table next to him. With the help of the sunlight through the window, he recognized what he had been reading, The Odyssey written in ancient Greek. 

He adjusted his monocle and threaded his fingers in his lap, “How may I help you, Four and Five?” Klaus froze, fuck he didn’t really think about what the fuck he was going to say.

Five must’ve noticed his hesitation and spoke up for him, “We’re sorry to interrupt your reading. We wanted to inform you that the training has progressed very well. Klaus has complete control of his ability to see spirits and also to communicate with them, sir.”

“I see that entrusting Five to personally train you was efficient.” 

Klaus cleared his throat and added, “I’ve also come to discover that I have other abilities, sir.”

“Oh, such as?”

Klaus glanced at Five beside him, Five nodded with a small smile. His neck tingled a bit, he focused on the book the table. He used his power to lift it a foot off the table and gently back down where it was before. 

Dad rubbed his chin, ‘Hmm… Interesting. But I fail to see how lifting a book about a foot in the air would be useful, unless you were a librarian.” 

Klaus gently bit the inside of his cheek to keep from blurting out something he would regret.

Five squeezed his shoulder and spoke up once again, “What if someone needed to jump out the window because the building was on fire?” Five walked over to the window by dad, unlatching the windows and pushed them wide open, “Perhaps, someone was suicidal and police couldn’t convince them to not jump?”

“What are you doing, Five?” Klaus asked.

He calmed a bit when Five moved away from the window and walked right in front of him. Five stared right into his eyes and said with complete confidence, “I trust you with my life, Klaus.” Five walked back, resting a foot on the window seal and looking down. He glanced back with a smirk and jumped off. 

Klaus dashed after him and jumped out the large window, using his power to levitate and stopped Five in mid air below him. His heart was pounding like crazy, his hands shook as adrenaline coursed through his veins. He levitated Five up to his level in the air and pulled his body into a bear hug. “Don’t you ever pull a stunt like that again,” he said in a shaky voice. 

“I knew you’d save me,” Five responded calmly and pulled away smiling as if he didn’t just fucking jumped out a fucking window. Klaus grabbed his face, kissing that cute smug look plastered on his face. 

Five stared wide eyed and pink cheeked. He audibly gulped, eyes shifting from staring right into his eyes to the window of the dad’s study. Fucking shit fuck, he totally forgot that dad was there. Maybe, they were extremely lucky and dad had to take a shit or something and totally didn’t just see them kiss. They could fly off and live near a beach, make a living pretending to do street magic with Five as his sexy assistant. He seriously considered that for a moment than to check if dad really saw them kissing. 

The sound of clapping startled them apart, “Now, that truly showed the potential of your newfound ability, Four.” Dad rubbed his greying mustache and adjusted his monocle, “Although, I’m fairly certain kissing Five isn’t part of how this new ability functions or am I mistaken?” His face burned with embarrassment, but at least he didn’t seem like they were going to get kicked out of Umbrella Academy.

Klaus glided them back in the study and they stood next to each other. Five literally risked his life to prove to dad he could be useful. The least he could do was have the balls to explain they were dating and about the fan club at the diner. 

“Umm… No, sir. Speaking of which, there was another reason why we came up here to see you. We stopped a robbery at a local diner before we were going to eat there. We finished eating and there were a group of Umbrella Academy fans taking some pictures of us from outside the diner so we left. Later in the day, we saw on the news that a reporter showed up at the diner to get some statements from the waitress and one of the fans shared a picture of us. It showed the two of us kissing.” 

Dad sighed and leaned on his cane, “Well, hopefully news of this doesn’t affect the stock or merchandise sells too much. I see how much Five cares about you. It seems I underestimated how much affection was needed. Perhaps, it is similar to how a pack of wolves play fight and care for one another increases the pack’s strength. You have archived so much progress with Four than I have all these years than I have with the others. I’ve come to realize that I favored you over the others, because you remind me so much of myself, Five.” 

Dad walked up to Klaus, he flinched when he placed on hand on his shoulder, “I’ve treated you horribly because I couldn’t help control your abilities. I was frustrated at myself and I took it out on you all these years….Could you ever forgive me, Klaus?” Dad never called any of them by their names, only by their assigned numbers. He was suddenly overwhelmed by conflicting emotion until tears streamed down his cheeks. Dad dropped his cane and wrapped his arms around Klaus, “I’m so sorry, Klaus.” 

“I forgive you...dad.”


End file.
